Fade Out
by Gentle Catastrophe
Summary: Louna rose, and stole one last glance at the different faces in the throne room. She could see the faces of those who were ready to throw trouble in her way, but she was in enough trouble on her own. Waka x OC, Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Praying.

That was the gods main source of life. It was how they knew that people still believed in them, and about twenty or thirty years back when her mother was still a little girl, no one believed in them. Then Amaterasu and her Celestial Envoy, Issun, had made their presences known throughout all of Nippon. It was a lovely story, yes, but her generation came along and Louna was afraid she could no longer believe in the existences of the gods, and she had a fair reason indeed.

Why believe in the gods when the last family member you had left was a seven-year-old sister who counted on you hand and foot? Why believe in the gods when you weren't capable of saving your own mother from lava pouring through the Oina's village? Why believe in the gods when everything first started with the murder of your father at age sixteen? Yeah, she definitely had good reasons.

"Louna!"

The voice of her playful sister caught her ear, and pale blue eyes looked at the little girl running in her direction. "Look what me and Titus caught!"

In her hand, the girl held a rarely seen butterfly, one that made Louna's eyebrows wrinkle behind her mask. Small hands opened to reveal a small butterfly, one with a white with and the other with a blue one. Both wings had lines on them connecting to the butterflies body. How strange.

"Milly?" Louna's voice spoke softly, curiously. "Isn't this a messenger butterfly?" she asked.

"A messenger butterfly?" Milly asked, her making it clear that she had yet to learn what a messenger butterfly was.

Louna and Milly both came from a normal family, one that often prayed to the gods. Though she didn't believe now, she believed in them then. She prayed often, and was taught the ways of a priestess. Many stories had been learned over the years of becoming a priestess before she had rebelled against it, and messenger butterflies were included in those stories. They were like a personal message from the gods to the receiver. But they were just stories, ones she had convinced herself two years ago not to believe.

Continuing to stare down into Milly's hands, the butterfly fluttered its wings, crawling about on the girl's hand until lifting itself into the air. Louna's eyes watched in fascination as the butterfly flew around her, as if examining her, sizing her up, but what for?

"Louna! The butterfly is glowing!"

She could see that very clearly. The faster the butterfly flew, the brighter it glowed. The brighter it glowed, the more wind that formed around her, like standing in eye of a tornado. Louna found herself losing her balance, trying to block the wind from her face, wisp of black and white hair flying everywhere. What was possibly going on?

"Someone help! My sister's getting attacked by a butterfly!" Milly's voice cried out, her voice panicked, though the statement silly. No one would believe her.

Louna was lifted off the ground, the winds becoming harsher and lashing at her skin. "Put me down! Put me down!" Her screams seemed useless, the butterfly continued to fly. Villagers finally took noticed, most gathering towards the tornado in their canine forms. But at her most panicked scream, the butterfly merged itself into her body, casting a warm glow around her, making her feel extremely light. Louna was silenced, and weightlessly back down to the ground.

"What just happened?" The tribe leader spoke to the silent girl who looked like she was dazed. Louna just stood, swaying slightly. "Louna? Louna?"

_Thump._

"Louna!"

The young woman hit the ground.

* * *

Her eyes opened hours later to a darkened room. With thin eyebrows pushed together, Louna pressed her hand against her face, searching for her mask. It must have flown off, or had been taken off. With the most awkward grace possible in all of Nippon, Louna rose to her feet, still off balance from event before, and stumbled through the room.

Was this even her own _home_?

"Hello?" Louna called out, feeling her way out of the room. Her eyes spotted a fire, someone had to be here.

"Louna," Someone spoke with deep concern. "Do you know that what just happened to you means that the gods are showing you concern?"

"Jin?" Louna said softly. Was that the young tribe leader? Her eyes were still adjusting, things in her path were blurry and just random objects to fall over if she had the chance. "What do you mean?"

"The three colored butterfly who spins around the receiver and merges with them is a sign that the gods are tracking them." Jin said, taking on a more serious tone. "How long has it been since you stopped believing again?"

"Two years, Jin, but that's nonsense." Louna spoke, incredulous.

"It's nonsense because you don't believe." Jin sighed, and rose from the floor to his feet. Slowly he made his way over the girl, her dark skinned complexion even darker in the shadows. "The villagers are concerned about you and your sister. You two have the most priestess like potential, and no one wants to lose either of you. A message from the gods can be either good or bad, but from the stories most of them turn out to be bad."

"…"

"Milly's in the other room just incase you're wondering. You should head back to sleep." Jin said, turning the girl around and pushing her in.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning had come quickly, and Louna had to remind herself she wasn't in her own home. From the sounds outside of the room, she guessed Jin was wide awake and shifting about in the front of his home. On the other hand, another person she was curious about was Milly. The little girl was the only reason Louna had forced herself out of bed, quickly searching for her mask before she left the room, and sniffing out Milly's scent.

She carefully slipped past Jin, making sure she wasn't noticed by him in hopes of avoiding another conversation about the gods. Louna made her way into a separate room where Milly was resting, and she picked the seven-year-old girl up in her arms, humming softly so Milly wouldn't awaken. However, when she turned to the door, she found Jin standing there in the doorway with his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"Why don't you leave Milly here under my care for a while?" Jin said, his tone only serious enough for Louna to furrow her eyebrows.

"What?" Louna said. "What for?" Louna held Milly protectively as a mother should when Jin reached his hands out to take the girl. She took a step back, preferring to keep her distance. "I rather not go through this in the morning, Jin." Louna said, her voice more of a warning as it took on a serious note of its own.

Jin chuckled a little, flashing his sharp canine teeth as his lips pulled back into a grin. "Louna, you say that like we've been through this before." Jin told her, tilting his head to the side. His hands continued to reach for Milly, and Louna snapped her teeth at him, causing Jin to withdraw a little with a frown.

"Why are you trying to take her?" Louna asked, shifting Milly to her waist. The girl's eyes opened barely, revealing only the bottom half of her irises. She didn't seem to be fully awake, and it relieved her older sister. Louna stared at the girl in a weary manner which was evident by her straightened lips and creased brows.

Jin was silent for a moment, seeming to contemplated on what to tell her. Louna waited silently, watching as Jin crossed his arms over his chest. A small crooning noise came from him as he sized up Louna, looking her over with golden eyes behind his own full-faced mask.

"Because I believe she'd be safer if she stayed in the village." Jin said simply, leaning back against the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Louna questioned, taking another step back.

Jin released a small sigh. "Unlike you, Louna, Milly's staying in the village. She doesn't need to go anywhere. _You_ on the other hand… Well, the priestesses and monks would like it if you traveled outside of the village for a while." Jin explained, keeping the more important details to himself. The details that he knew Louna wouldn't like.

"I still don't understand." Louna said, her voice almost mumbling.

"Leave the village, Louna. Your ignorance to the gods will probably cost us, and so we think that if you traveled a bit then whatever the gods want you to experience will come along instead of you staying within the safe hands of the village." Jin told her bluntly, his tone flat. Louna's mouth opened in a gap, her astonishment wordless.

They wanted to kick her out? Leave the village? And all of this because of some nonexistence gods? What was wrong with these people?

"So, what am I suppose to do out there?" Louna growled, using one hand to point to the window. "You want me to go out there alone when monsters still remain in the world. When there's a possibility of me not coming back alive and Milly losing her last family member? I can't believe you even just told me that! It's--"

"Louna…" Jin said, a sigh following. "You're going to make things complicated, aren't you?" he asked her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Wonderful." Jin murmured, placing his a hand on the forehead of his mask.

"Absolutely fantastic!" Louna remarked sarcastically.

Jin closed his eyes, allowing silences to settle itself between the both of them. Louna was glad he did this, no longer wanting to speak. She just couldn't understand. Why couldn't they just leave her and Milly to be? She didn't want to be separated from her sister, and she was worried about the girl's safety and her own at the same time. Going out to '_travel_' in Nippon would not be a great experience for her, especially since she had absolutely no other skills besides making a hunt and cooking. There was no why she'd survive on her own when she was so inexperienced.

"Please?"

Louna looked up from her sister and turned her head back to Jin.

"What?" she answered.

"Please?" Jin repeated himself.

"Please what?" Louna asked, arching a brow.

"Leave."

"Your house?"

"No."

"Leave what, then?"

"The village, Louna!"

"This is ridiculous!"

Jin's expression seem to grow absolutely serious behind his mask, and Louna noticed the mood of the room changing again. It was darkening, threatening, and she had a feeling she was in trouble. After all, she was refusing to do something the leader of the tribe had told her to do. Louna took one step back, causing Jin to growl. Milly shifted in her arms, causing Louna to look away from the young, brown haired leader. Jin took advantage of the moment, and flashed stepped forward her. Still, Louna managed to see him at the last second and dodged what she believed was an attack. Louna moved toward the window, jumping out of it as gracefully as she could with a seven year old on her hip. Jin released a howl, a long warning howl, and Louna knew that she had no choice to leave. The message of the howl was simple.

Louna was no longer a member of the tribe. An enemy to be chased out if not killed. If this was his way of separating her from her sister, it was going to work. She might have been able to avoid maybe one or two of the Oina, but she couldn't avoid a whole village.

Louna's feet carried her as quick as they could, allowing her to transform into her canine form while she was at it. She threw Milly onto her back, and started for the exit of the gate, even running past her own home without looking back. It was easy for the other village members to recognize her, because Louna had a tall and slender canine form. Her fur was black, and under her muzzle and belly the fur was white. The tip of her tail and paws were also white. Lastly, on the middle of her forehead there appeared to be a light blue jewel with a golden frame resting on it. It was usual easy to spot her in broad daylight, like now.

It happened before she could actually feel anything. One member jumped over her and retrieve a wide-awake-and-frightened Milly off her back. When Louna turned around to retrieve her sister, she found herself being tackled in her side. She went rolling with a different member, attacking him while they fell.

"Louna!" Milly cried out, causing Louna to forget about the member she was fighting. Distracted, Louna looked up in the direction of her sister's voice to see her being held by a respected tribe member, and elder.

"Louna!" Milly cried out again, this time a warning.

Louna felt sharp teeth at her neck and whimpered. She was pinned to the ground by Jin, squirming to try to get free. He had a firm hold on her, the other transformed members gathering behind him. The more she struggled, the more Jin's teeth would threatened to pierce the skin of her neck. Louna whimpered each time, still determined to try to get to Milly. Jin released some sort of growl that caused one member to step forward and take her tail between his teeth. Four more members stepped forward, and each took one of her legs.

A cold realization hit. She was being _carried_ out of the village. They lifted her up, and carefully walked, no matter how much she struggled despite Jin's teeth, out of the village. Louna was capable of hearing Milly's sobs, hearing the girl's own struggled to get to her older sister, and Louna couldn't help but feel regret and ashamed. She knew it would be a long time before she ever saw her sister again.

The five carried her outside of the stone entrance accessed by few. She was in some sort of field now, being let down on the ground. Jin's teeth had access to her neck until the five members retreated back inside the entrance. Jin released her after, taking steps back into the entrance. Louna remained laying on the ground, hurt filled and silent.

"Sorry, Louna." he told her. "But it's for the best."

Jin retreated back inside, and the entrance closed. Louna's eyes traveled across what appeared to be some sort of valley, if she was correct. She had never stepped into this part of Nippon in her life. She had only heard stories. Shakily, the exiled member rose to her paws. She had no way back into the village, no clothing, no money, nothing at all.

With unease, she sat down, and threw her muzzle into the air.

It had to be the saddest howl she had ever howled.


	3. Chapter 3

She hadn't moved. Half the day had gone by, the sun being replaced by the silver moon. She didn't want to move. She _couldn't_ move.

Sure, hours had gone by and she hadn't changed from her canine form. She hadn't bothered hunting for food, or searching for water. Louna remained at the stone entrance with only herself and chirping nightlings who occasionally had the courage to come near her. It didn't seem like she was a threat, and they were right. Louna wasn't a threat to anyone, which was why she just couldn't understand the dramatic event before. Maybe she never would.

Finally raising from her feet, the nightlings moving out of the way of her path, Louna started on a invisible path to possibly no where. She jumped down from a ledge, then followed a dirt path that brought her to a gate with a large guardian sapling behind it. Louna stared up at the large tree, no specific thoughts on her mind besides wondering where she could go and if someone could possibly help her. And it was at this thought that Louna's body had a faint outlined glow about it, and then the butterfly emerged. Watching as the creature that started her trouble flew around her--Louna snapping her jaws at it--she could have sworn she was going to be in for another tornado-like experience. To her surprise, the odd butterfly just flew in one path, seeming to beckon her to follow. Reluctantly, she did. She had no other option.

Louna was led from the valley and to a small village. She was never one to leave the territory of the Oina's, so she had no idea what village it was. But as she walked people stared at her, seeming to keep a wary eye. Perhaps it was because they thought she was a wolf of some sort? Louna continued to follow the butterfly, making it to a path that split into two before she was confronted by an odd old man.

"You there, canine!" Called the old man. "Stop in your place!"

Louna glanced behind her, her eyes scanning over the man. He was tall, not too old, and had a little tree growing on his head. Her eyes stared at his oddity before tilting her own head to the side and sitting on the ground.

"You are no Amaterasu, wolf. Your fur is black and white unlike Amaterasu's was a pure white. What is it you're doing in this village?"

She had absolutely no idea. She was just following a butterfly after all… But how featherheaded would she have sounded to reply? To just play the part of a normal wolf would probably leave her off better, but eventually the elder would have to notice her own oddity, the jewel resting on the middle of her forehead.

"Your silences is rude, wolf," spoke the elder. Louna continued to remain silent, her head turning to see if the butterfly had perhaps disappeared. "But I suppose you were just passing. Be gone then. Off with you."

With a slight huff, Louna picked herself up and turned again, starting off in the direction she had last seen the butterfly go. It had taken the left of the two split areas. Louna's paws moved slowly, her stomach rumbling slightly from hunger. She didn't allow herself to stop walking until she made it to a stone gate. Her eyes stared at it carefully, absorbing the large guardian tree behind it. The butterfly was resting on the gate, its wings barely moving. At first glance the area seemed to be dull, just a tree and nothing more. The only thing she was capable of seeing was a man dressed in pink robes and an odd hat.

"I've been waiting for you, my dear. You've kept me waiting for quite some time."

Was he speaking to her? Louna glanced around, trying to see if she could spot someone else. But it only caused the man to chuckle, and he turned around to face her. His features were very sharp and attention catching. He had small almond eyes the color of a deep green. His thin lips were pulled back into a warm smile, one that probably meant for her to feel comfortable, but it didn't. His jaw was small, but chin perfectly rounded. Though sharp, his features contained a small feminine touch that added to his beauty. He reached a hand out and beckoned her through the gate.

"I have clothing for you, since I know you most likely don't have any of your own," he told her.

Clothing. It was one of the most important things she would need. She stepped through the gate, he moved out of her way, and she saw the neatly folded clothing near the tree. Louna walked over to it slowly, cautiously, as if something was going to pop out from under the attire.

"Go on. I promise nothing's wrong with it," the man told her.

"Who are you?" Louna said, shifting into her normal self. The man turned as soon as the long blue sweater she was wearing fell off of her, leaving her bare. Louna glanced over her shoulders to make sure he wasn't watching. Her hands quickly swooped up the attire, and she started to dress herself.

"Moi?" the man said, pointing to himself. "You can call me Waka, a very close friend to Amaterasu."

Louna snorted, adjusting the small silver obi that tied around the black kimono. The kimono was short, only falling to her thighs, but a pair of shorts were provided to her relief. "Amaterasu…" she muttered. "Of course you are. How I can I doubt that?" she added sarcastically.

"Mmhm, is that strong hatred I sense?" Waka asked her, glancing over his own shoulder to see if she was done dressing. He turned at the right moment, she was just slipping on the wooden sandals.

"What is it you want?" Louna asked bluntly, her lips pulling into a frown. "How did you even know I was coming here?"

Waka pointed to the butterfly, it didn't surprise her. He already claimed to be a helper of Amaterasu, and she wasn't pressing him for anymore information. Her stomach growled lowly, wanting to be fed, but she had no food and had no intentions of asking this complete stranger for help. He had already given her clothes when she shouldn't have trusted him in the first place.

"Hungry?" Waka asked her, tilting his head to the side as he watched her glance up to the moonlit sky. Only her stomach replied, causing her frown to grow, and giving her a slightly sheepish look. Waka chuckled lightly, and beckoned for her to follow. "If you come with me I can also promise food," he told her.

Reluctantly, but starting to starve, she followed him into the village. Louna kept her mask on the whole time, preventing him from seeing the rest of her face. She spotted the old man from before, watching the both of them with a slightly confused expression. She wondered if he had identified her as the wolf from before. But she noticed that few others stared, too. She could only wonder why. Louna kept feet behind Waka, also noticing he was leading her back to the valley.

"Where are we going?" Louna asked quietly, staring at a merchant they passed and nodding her head in kind respect.

"Well, I figured we should go to Sei-An City," Waka said. "But I know that you wouldn't trust me to get there a faster way, and walking would probably make you feel more comfortable until we get to the fairy," he stated with a small flick of his wrist. And he was right. Walking would make her more comfortable, but a starving stomach in demand wouldn't.

"Well…" Louna started, shifting uncomfortably. "What's the faster way?" she asked.

"Sure you want to find out?" Waka asked her, and she knew he was smirking from the tone of his voice.

"No," Louna muttered. "But…" She _was_ eager to eat. She didn't really seem to have noticed the butterfly now resting on her shoulders, returning to her body as she made up her mind. Waka waited patiently for her to continue, believing that he should probably make the decision himself.

"You don't trust me is the case." Waka spoke in a friendly nature as if he had known Louna since she first escaped from the womb. Louna's frown became smaller. He hit the nail on the dot. Trust would be an issue for a while in her current case. "I promise it won't harm you."

Before she even had the chance to say anything else, Waka slipped an arm around her waist. He wore a bright smile, though stared in a different direction away from her glare. Louna glanced at the small sparkles appearing around them, wondering what strange event was going to take place now before she noticed Waka's body and her own vanishing. Louna's jaw dropped, and for a moment she almost started screaming until Waka prevented that from happening.

"Relax," he told her. "This is the faster way."

It was only seconds later, after their bodies had vanished, that she and the strange man reappeared within a long hall. His arm fell from her waist and to his own side, not lingering even for a moment. Louna swayed a little, completely thrown off balance from that experience.

"Let's take the longer way next time," she mumbled.

Waka ignored her. "Anyway Louna, this is my palace, located within Sei-An City. And yes, this happens to be the city holding the Queen within. However, I chosen to take you to this place instead because it'd be easier for me to watch you." Waka took brisk steps forward, his friendly voice taking on a more serious note. Louna nearly struggled to keep up with his pace, giving up only after a few seconds and getting left behind by feet.

"What do you mean it'd be easier for you to watch me?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest. Louna's lips pulled into a slight sneer, her own voice suspicious.

Waka glanced at her from over his shoulder. "Because of your strong disbelief in the Gods, especially Amaterasu, monsters find targets like you easy to have within their control. If you got into the hands of the wrong monster, the monster we're suspecting is after you, it could be devastating," Waka told her.

"What are you talking about? What monster is after me?" Louna asked, her eyebrows furrowing together. She had been completely unaware that some monster was after her. This was probably just some horrible joke to make her believe in the gods. It wouldn't work too well if it was. She'd just be pretty ticked in the end if that was the case.

"I can't exactly give you details on that." Waka said, turning into a hall. "But there is a strong force somewhere in Nippon that has been targeting you. Amaterasu and myself have keeping an eye on you also, making sure you don't get yourself into trouble."

"Great job," Louna said with a sarcastic roll of her eyes.

Waka sighed.

"My dear, if you keep up that attitude, it'll be exactly how this monster will get to you." He stopped at a room, and pushed the door open to reveal a bed chamber. Louna stared into it for a moment, inspecting the room before she decided if she wanted to go in. The walls were a light blue, shadowed by the dark light of the night. A large bed was in the center of the room, a window on the right, and a dresser with a large mirror and some accessories on the left.

"This will be your room," Waka said, remaining outside of the room but reaching his hand in to turn on a light. "I hope you don't mind it. I will send one of my troopers in with food for you in a moment. After you eat, just leave the tray outside and get well rested. We'll have a busy day tomorrow."

Waka didn't give her a chance to say anything in return. He quickly closed the door as her lips began to part.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning had come quickly, but Louna hadn't gotten very much sleep. She was too curious about the palace, so as soon as morning arrived, she silently snuck out of her room. She moved swiftly in her canine form, avoiding whichever halls and rooms showed signs of Waka's troopers within them. She had learned a bit of information yesterday about this place from the trooper that had brought her meal to her last night. This place never use to be so big many years ago when Amaterasu had been reincarnated, but over the years it was expanded, being the home to all of the troopers who chose to remain within it. Louna had almost snorted at the story, but managed to keep polite manners and listen quietly.

She was walking down a hall, perhaps near the entrance of the castle. She hadn't seen Waka, and his words from yesterday lingered in her head. They were suppose to have a '_busy day_', but she hoped he hadn't meant that context had applied to her. Louna walked to the outside of the castle, and found herself stopping when she noticed that something was terribly off.

All she could see was blue and white, the bright sky and its moody clouds. Where was the city they were suppose to be in? Where were people's homes and shops if this place was suppose to be like anything she had heard it to be? Louna took a slight step forward, craning her neck high to peer over a ledge before taking an alarmed stepped back. It was obvious to her that this place was really high in the air. She felt a hand being placed between her large bat-like ears.

"Afraid of heights?"

It was him, Waka. Or Captain Waka, as she heard his troopers refer to him as. He stood in a long pink robe, white pants, feet bare, his helmet off to reveal his long golden hair. Louna found herself staring, taking in his rather stunning appearance. His fingers were busy scratching behind her ear, perhaps hoping for her leg to start thumping. He was scratching the wrong spot for that to happen.

"Well," Waka started, letting his hand return to his side. "I hope you don't complain too much when we go down."

"Go down? How so?!" Louna said, her voice raspy and deepened from her canine state. Her blue eyes seemed to form a glare as she stared up at Waka, wondering how he had found her a little less than how she was more concerned about going down.

Waka just gave her a tired morning smile and walked back into the castle. Louna held back the growl she wanted to give him, and looked over the ledge once more before scampering into the castle behind him.

* * *

Louna's jaw dropped, and she seemed to be hyperventilating a little. Waka, wearing his usual large smile, stared at her. "You okay?" he asked, only receiving Louna's gasp in response. He held her in his arms, and her own were wrapped around him tightly as if an angered Amaterasu was personally after her. Perhaps he should have warned her he was going to jump? Apparently Louna was no friends of heights because she nearly screamed the whole way down until he had spread his helmet's wings and started down at a slower pace. Slowly and carefully, he put Louna back on her feet.

She wobbled a bit, looking as if she had just become sick. In truth, she was positive she felt her insides being destroyed by a revengeful breakfast. Waka had only encourage it, but she managed to keep her insides in.

"You were once under priestess training, right?" Waka asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Because I have someone I'd like for you to meet."

"I refuse," Louna murmured, shaking her head. "Absolutely not. I just want to go home, or maybe live in a forest. Either will work."

Waka chuckled.

"You're still just getting over the shock, my dear. Next time I won't jump, I promise. Now, let's go."

With his hand guiding her for a moment until she had recomposed herself, Waka led her through the large city. Many people stared at her, making her feel self-conscious and unnaturally different. Perhaps it was just her mask? But it was still enough for her to want to turn back into a canine. Occasionally their eyes went to Waka, and then back to her. They were probably wondering how someone who looked as strange as she did could possibly be with someone who looked like… well, like Waka. She wasn't exactly sure of the perfect one word she wanted to use to describe him. He was kind, though she wasn't very kind to him. And he seemed to be a happy person for the most part, always smiling and chuckling at her. She could only wondering what was going through is head.

Louna reached a hand to her mask, preparing to pull it off from discomfort when Waka's hand found hers. "Don't take it off," he told her, speaking in a soft yet firm voice. "It's your identity, they'll have to learn that. And for the most part, they've never seen an actual Oina before."

Louna let her arm fall back to her side. Lowering her head, she used her long black and white hair (It was odd. The upper layer of her hair was black, and the under layer and ends of the upper layer were white. It was similar to her canine fur.) to shield her mask and half-revealed face from the judging eyes watching her. Still sensing her discomfort, Waka allowed himself to walk at her side, wrapping an arm of his around her own. Louna gave a small thankful smile.

"We're almost there. Don't worry," Waka whispered to her.

"Where are we going?" Louna whispered back.

"You'll see."

Not if she kept her head down. She wouldn't see a single thing but the ground. Louna crossed her arms over her chest, the long sleeves of the kimono dangled down to her thighs. Once again she had caused Waka to chuckle, and she could only wonder what she had done this time. She allowed him to lead her over an arch, then a bridge, and soon they came to something similar looking to a temple. He opened the door, and motioned for her to go in first while he followed behind her.

"Anju?" Waka spoke, his voice directed to a woman on a latter reading a scroll. She turned, and a large smile grew on her face.

"Waka!" She was a rather beautiful woman, with black hair that rippled down in waves to her shoulders, and perhaps the darkest eyes that Louna had ever seen. She was dressed in red priestess pants, and a white robe with short sleeves. "You're back earlier than I would have expected you to come," she said respectfully.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Waka said thoughtfully, directing his soft gaze to Louna. "This is the one I was telling you about. I would like for you to evaluate her, then perhaps try and advance her if possible."

"Excuse me?" Louna said, having kept quiet for the most part.

"Pardon?" Waka said lightly, as if he hadn't just suggested anything. Louna's eyes narrowed in a glare behind her mask. "You look at me like that a lot," he said after. "I don't think you like me."

Louna shook her head.

He released a small sigh, then shifted his orbs back to Anju. Despite Louna's answer, he managed a weakened smile. "Could you do it for me? Just for a while?"

"How long's a while?" Louna muttered. Waka nudged her in the side with his elbow, causing Louna to jump.

Anju looked over Louna, and her expression formed one of doubt. She could sense the girl's spiritual energy, but it was so negative and bitter. She wasn't sure she'd be capable of helping much, but she didn't want to let Waka down. Anju stared through the eyes of Louna's mask, meeting the powder ice blue eyes behind it. Even her gaze was bitter, and the more she held it the more it seemed to double in its own bitterness. Anju looked like she was about to turn Waka's request down.

"Please?" Waka said, capable of receiving her assumed answer from her silences and reaction to Louna. "I'd really appreciate it. You could teach her so much, and I'd be so grateful."

With a sigh, Anju closed her eyes. She really didn't think this girl could be helped. She could sense so much resentment locked away instead of Louna that… Well, Anju wasn't really the type to help those she knew she couldn't help, but for Waka she'd try. She knew that he had this girl for a reason, and it must have been a very good one if he was going to persist in persuading her.

"Alright," Anju sighed. "I'll try. But I'm not promising I'll have progress with her."

Waka smiled. It was the most weary smile she had ever seen him give.


	5. Chapter 5

After exchanging words with Anju, Waka left her in the hands of the doubtful priestess. For the longest time, after changing back into her canine form to prevent being forced from doing anything, she and Anju only stared at each other. Louna's yawn broke the stare, and herself curling up into a ball made Anju sigh.

"I'm not sure how I'm going to get you to do anything…" Anju murmured to herself. "I can tell you're reluctant and you're not even doing that much to indicate it."

Louna could have fired back with a wise reply, but figured that she wouldn't release her bitterness on every single person that spoke to her. She simply opened one eye, glanced at Anju, then closed it with another yawn. Anju walked closer to her, slowly, as if waiting for Louna to snap her strong jaws in discomfort. It never came, and Anju sat down next to the canine girl.

"Can you take it easy on me at least?" Anju asked, reaching out a hand and placing it on Louna's back. Her hand stroked the silk fur that Louna possessed delicately. "I'm reluctant to do this, too."

Louna opened her eyes. She wasn't sure, but perhaps the both of them were somewhat on the same level. She sat up, and gave a small nod of her head. Anju smiled, and tilted her own head to the side.

"I'm glad, then. This might not be so bad after all."

* * *

She found all of it just ridiculous. Anju doubted her abilities, and believed that even with the amount of training she had received in earlier years that her current knowledge had deteriorated, thus the priestess made her learn majority of everything over. Louna left with the first moment she received. The minute Anju had her back turned for the longest was when Louna slipped out. She walked in her canine form, simply wandering around the city with little else to do. It would be a while before Waka or Anju found her, she supposed, so why not take the time to sight-see?

The things in the city were very interesting. She had never had the opportunity to leave her own village except to sometimes go hunting. Even then, the sight of the forest was nothing compared to this city. And surprisingly the people were very friendly despite her being in the form of something similar looking to a wolf. She wasn't questioned it at all… She was just glad no one was flipping out.

Louna settled herself under a tree, one near the gates of the city, she supposed it was the entrance. She laid down on her belly, curling herself up and letting her tail occasionally flicker from left to right. Though her mind lingered on what Waka or Anju would tell her when she was found, Louna allowed her mind to let the subject sink and a new one rise.

Milly.

Somewhat of a sigh escaped her lips. It would be a long time before she saw her sister again, and she only wished she had given departing words. Who was taking care of the girl? Louna was sure that Milly was in good hands, but the little girl was probably devastated she wasn't with Louna. She had already witnessed what happened, after all… Louna closed her eyes. Somehow, someway, she had to get back to Milly. But to get back… Did she really have to cooperate whatever Waka had in store for her? What would all his request of her require? She had rather find a different way, more or less difficult.

"My, my… Hello there."

Louna's attention shifted, and she bought up her head to stare into light brown eyes. The stranger wore a warming smile, and unlike it had been with Waka, this stranger made her feel comfortable. Louna showed no sign of this, she just placed her head back between her paws.

"You must be the Oina everyone is curious about, aren't you?" He tilted his head of long, black hair to the side. She made no attempt to answer. The young man squatted down the best he could to her level. He seemed curious, and very determined to get her to talk, but kind nonetheless. "I guess it's okay if you don't want to talk to me," he chuckled, and placed a tan hand between Louna's ears. "I'm just a stranger, after all."

Louna directed her gaze back to him, wondering what he could have wanted. It seemed her attention was all, because his smile became larger, gracing his elegant appearance. She would have returned the smile if she was capable.

"You have very nice fur," he complicated. "A lovely shade of black, nearly a pure white, and it's very silky. You must take good care of yourself."

… She could disagree with that at this very moment. Louna glanced back down again, closing her eyes to the stranger.

"Well…" his voice started, his hand ceasing to rub at her head. "I suppose you're not much of a talker. I won't bother you then." He rose to his feet, and his hands joined together, hidden in the long sleeves of his kimono. "Goodbye. Perhaps I'll see you around if you remain in the city?" He smiled at her again, his head still titled to the side before he walked off. He sounded so hopeful, and Louna wondered why. Perhaps she was his first time ever seeing a real Oina? It seemed to be this way with a lot of the city people, yet only he had the curiosity enough to come up and speak to her. Once again, Louna would have smiled if possible. She hoped to see him again, too.

* * *

Perhaps it was later after Louna had dozed off, but she felt hands slide under her side and pick her up. Louna's eyes barely opened, but they were opened enough to see Waka wearing a frown. He held her up to his chest, and Louna felt her head hang, her black and white hair dangling loosely.

"I don't appreciate the fact that you left Anju," Waka said, his voice firm. Louna's eyes barely lolled to the side of her head. "It was rude, and I was really hoping that you'd be willing to cooperate."

"Anju…?" Louna's mind was too fuzzy to think, and the more she opened her eyes the more she was capable of telling that the night time sky was just setting.

Waka shook his head. "Yes, Anju," he told her. "The priestess I left you with in hopes of training." Waka directed his eyes down to Louna who barely seem capable of understanding him. Her eyes closed behind her mask, and she lifted herself to where she was curled up to his chest. Waka frowned, then jumped up into the air. She would have to listen to him tomorrow since she wouldn't listen, or couldn't, listen now.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I was busy with school, and struggling on writing this chapter. I'm sorry it isn't very long, but hopefully its event will make up for that. Enjoy.

* * *

"It is raining today…"

Louna glanced out of her window, her body leaning forward and her elbows propped on the windowsill. It was early in the morning, and the palace was very quiet, almost too quiet. And for some reason, this silence made her feel really guilty. She must have messed up big time, her guilty conscious was telling her so. She was just waiting for Waka to storm into her room and start yelling at her. She could hear his voice inside of her head easily, but no matter how much her guilty conscious played at her, Waka's voice just didn't yell at her. Discipline was firm in it, gentle and calm, but no yelling…

"Louna?"

A small smirk played at Louna's lips, and a slight snort escaped from her. Think of the devil and he shall come, though Waka was no devil figure of speech wise. Louna reached her hand across the window as Waka opened her bedroom door a little more, expecting to find her mask at her side. Louna's hand grabbed at nothing, causing her attention to snap to her bed.

"Wait Waka! Don't come in!" Louna cried, turning around and scanning over the room. Her eyes spotted her mask on the bed, and in a hurry she nearly jumped for it. Waka was already half in the room, and she honestly didn't want him to see her face no matter how much she could trust him. Louna actually jumped, or at least _attempted_ to jump.

Imagine what it's like to at first start off well at jumping. One simple lift of the leg, and then the other. Simple, easy, nothing complicated. But thanks to her natural ungraceful-ness, Louna caught her own foot as soon as she jumped and went falling to the floor.

"Agh!" she cried out, felling herself hit the floor with a loud '_thud_'. The chargin didn't take long to rush at her cheeks, and in a matter of seconds she could feel Waka's hands reach for her arms.

"Louna…?" Waka said unsurely, most likely questioning what just happened.

"No! Don't look at me! Turn around or something!" Louna said, wrenching her arm out of his own gently grasp and keeping her face on the floor. She was absolutely embarrassed, questioning her own actions. When it came to the impossibilities of clumsiness, she was able to make majority of them possible. And how could she have done such a thing in front of _him_ of all people. Louna's face flushed, and she kept her eyes on the floor. "Are you turned around?"

"Sure," Waka chuckled. "I don't see what the big deal was. You were going for your mask, right? Does something happen to an Oina when they're seen without their mask?" he asked.

"You could say so…" Louna muttered, slowly pushing herself up. She kept her head down, allowing her hair to hide her face. "There's two things that can happen, but I don't want to explain either. Are you really turned around?" she asked. She didn't know if he was being honest, and she wasn't looking up at him on purpose for the simple reasons of the two things she wouldn't explain. Louna waited for the blond to answer, but he remained silent. Nervousness settled inside of her, and she wanted to glance up badly. Her eyes flickered up the best she could, resisting her need to keep them down. "Waka…" Louna spoke softly. "Really, are you turned around?" she asked again, showing her nervousness.

"Sure," Waka replied, the same as the last answer before.

Louna's eyes glanced up just in time to see Waka reaching out one of his hands to her face. It settled against her warm cheek, and a cool shiver, something more of a shock, jolted through her. Louna locked her eyes with Waka's, mentally cursing at a small realization that she would be late to react to. At the moment, she had become completely still, and had also grown a look of discomfort that added to her sheepishness.

Waka smiled brightly at her. "I knew you were hiding a pretty face behind that mask," he complimented. "You're a natural beauty, no makeup needed."

"You have no idea what you've just done," Louna muttered, slapping his hand away from her face. His other hand contained her mask, and she reached out for it. Waka held it back from her.

"What did I do? You said something would happen, but all I felt was a cool shiver of some sort." Waka rose to his feet, dangling the mask above her. "Has anything happened after all? Or was it just some sort of superstition that the Oina tribe has?" Waka asked, waving the mask back and forth.

Louna growled, showing her canine teeth. She rose to her own feet, not stumbling this time, and made a grab for her mask. Waka stepped back. "Give it," she growled at him.

"Or?" Waka asked with an amused chuckle.

"I'm going to wipe that grin off your face," Louna threatened.

"Aww, is that all?" Waka pouted, pretending to be disappointed. "What did I do that has your tail all bristled, so-to-speak?"

Louna made a grab again, once again failing as Waka practically twirled out of her way, showing off his own grace. _Show-off_, she snorted in her head. "It's none of your business, and that's not funny. This isn't funny. Give. Me. My. Mask!"

Louna jumped, this time managing to corner Waka at a wall. His long arms held the mask high above her head, and her height compared to his was a complete disadvantage, plus he was tippy-toeing. Waka laughed, taunting her to do the best she could to get her mask. Louna was on her own toes, one of her hands on his shoulders as she focused on reaching for her mask.

"My my, Louna… You might have to jump…" Waka chuckled, pointing out her shortness, or at least making it seem as if she was short.

"I'm average height, thanks!" Louna growled, almost considering jumping. He was about three inches taller than her.

"You can do it. Reach for it. _Or_, you can tell me what's the whole '_hide-your-face_' deal. Apparently it's a little more than representing the canine you turn into. I'd like to know." Waka tilted his head to the side, managing to keep his pout.

Louna locked her eyes with him, stopping her attempt to grab at her mask. Should she really tell him? It wasn't like he needed to know, and if she kept it a secret from it'd be better for her. Waka's expression became hopeful, his playful eyes softening, even his smile. Something about him was standing out to her, causing her insides to melt, and she knew exactly what was causing it. Louna took the moment to pull her mask from his hand.

"You'll know when you need to know," she told him, placing it onto her face. It was best she'd keep it to herself. The better she could keep it, the more she could resist the urge. Waka sighed in defeat, but managed to keep a smile. It was a disappointed one, but a smile nonetheless.

"You're standing really close," he spoke after a second, looking down in between them. Louna's own eyes followed his, and the small voice in the back of her head told her he was right. They were practically pressed together, and it was her own body keeping him against the wall. Louna felt her cheeks flush, and in a hurry she backed herself off.

"Wouldn't have happened if you'd just simply given me the mask…" she mumbled, glancing to the mirror. "I really wish you would have listened to me…" she added quietly.

"Much like I wish you could just simply listen to me," Waka replied back, causing Louna to glance in his direction with an apologetic look. "But don't worry, Louna. I suppose I'm expecting just a little too much out of you too soon. I _was_ upset until I thought about it, plus I had to consider the events you've been through."

Waka allowed silence to settle between them, and for the second time today Louna was able to hear the soft '_pit-pat_' of the rain. She directed her gaze to the window, walking over and leaning back against the windowsill. She could agree with Waka, but not fully. She wasn't willing to cooperate with him, thus giving him the hard time that she felt bad for. She wouldn't admit that to him, though. It'd be something she kept to herself.

Waka spoke again, following her to the window.

"Why don't we explore the city if the rain stops today? I won't take you to see Anju if you don't want to go. Does that sound nice?" he asked her. Louna's eyes flickered in his direction, and she gave a small nod of her head. "Good," he said, extending a hand to pet Louna on her head. Louna growled, causing Waka to withdraw his hand with a nervous chuckle.

"Okay, then. I'll see you later," Waka said, and slowly left her room.


	7. Chapter 7

The light rain seemed like it would never stop, but hours later in the afternoon, it finally came to an end. Waka was true to his words, and had sent one of his troopers to tell her they'd be departing the castle soon. During the imminent period of waiting for the rain to stop, Louna remained in her room, letting the whole mask-thing poke at her nerves. The more she thought about it, the more upset she became. The whole thing was childish, but at the same time very important. When the time came to explain, if she ever had to explain, then how would she word it? And how would Waka react? But that was something to worry about later. At the moment, she had to face the ledge…

"… Louna, you're losing color…"

Louna directed her eyes to Waka who was standing besides her. Of course she was losing color, she was terrified. What made it even worse was the fact that she could feel her palms start to become sweaty. They were far up, the city was a long way down, and she hated heights. Both Waka and Louna could be found outside of the palace, standing near the edge of an extended walkway that was railed for safety.

"If we're going to jump," Louna muttered, feeling a lump build in her throat. "… T-then just get it over with…"

Waka hesitated, but scooped her into his arms, and held her close to his chest. "Are you sure?" he asked, arching a brow.

Louna's eyes nearly glared up at him. "Of course I'm not sure," she muttered, then chewed on her lip a little.

"We could do something else…" Waka suggested.

Louna snorted. "Like what? You pushing me over this thing? Me facing my fear and blindly jumping? I don't think so." Louna clutched Waka's haori tightly in her hands, threading the steps he was taking, watching as he placed one foot on the reel and began to push forward. Louna whimpered, and Waka froze in place.

He started to speak, but she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Ignore me. This is going to be normal. I whimper, you jump. Once you jump, I scream the drums out of my own ears. Understood?" Louna said slowly, keeping her hand on his mouth. Waka nodded his head, and she nodded her own. "Good. Now do what you have to." Louna removed her hand, and returned it to Waka's haori. He stared down at her with a frown, shaking his head very faintly. And without the hesitation he had before, Waka jumped.

Louna's hands squeezed at the pink haori, her stomach feeling as if it was flipping inside out. The Oina woman whimpered and buried her face in Waka's chest. She did not want to watch the jump down, and she certainly did not want everyone to hear her voice screaming crazily like the other day. Perhaps _that_ was the reason they had been staring at her. Cool wind whipped against her and Waka, causing her hair to flying in every direction, but Louna ignored it and chanted inside of her head to keep focused on anything else but long way down.

And then suddenly, the harsh wind was no longer lashing at her skin. Louna swallowed, looking up from Waka's chest to glance down. They were still descending to the ground, but slowly. Waka's feet touched the ground gracefully, lightly, as if he were some sort of feather and she nothing to affect his grace. A small sense of relief filled her, and Louna released a deep breath once her stomach was finished performing. Her fingers let go Waka's haori, and she directed her eyes up to him.

"You didn't scream," he spoke gently, adding a friendly smile.

"I focused on something else…" Louna said, swinging her legs above Waka's arms as he kneeled to let her go.

"What were you thinking of?" he asked her, making sure no affect of the jump was lingering in her status like the first time. She seemed fine, though he noticed the sheepish blush rising to her face.

"Fluffy bunnies…" Louna answered in a mumble that was almost inaudible. Waka heard her anyway, and a chuckle escaped his lips before he could stop it.

"_Fluffy bunnies_?" he repeated, his voice lingering with a note of amusement.

Louna turned her back to him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes, Waka, fluffy bunnies. They're friendly, harmless, cute, and cuddly. Don't judge me!"

Waka muffled his chuckles, and gently slid one of his arms through her own. "Alright, I won't. Louna, look at the city. Isn't it beautiful after the rain has showered it?"

"Huh?" Louna said, her expression blank as she brought her eyes up from her and Waka's hooked arms. She blinked her eyes, and then a small gasp that escaped her lips that made Waka's smile grow. "Oh… It's so beautiful…" she muttered, her voice soft and faint.

The sky was gray, its clouds still threatening to bring rain. But for the moment, the sight was still breathtaking. Practically all of the city was glistening from the morning shower, sparkling where the sun managed to shine its long awaited rays. The full blossomed trees held Louna's attention the most. Their pink petals glistened the best they could, and were easily able to draw a foreigner's attention such as herself. The wet coat the city had received only made everything much more beautiful, and a sight like this was rare for Louna. She had never ventured out of the North…

Louna slid her arm away from Waka's, and walked over to a tree where she reached her hand up and gently pulled off a pink petal. It was soft, nearly finished drying from the rain, and felt nice between her fingers. She could have enjoyed its texture forever, but Waka pulled her attention away from it.

"Louna," Waka spoke, walking over to her side. "If you like this, then you might like the beach even more," he told her.

"The beach?" Louna questioned, turning her head over her shoulder to glance at him.

Waka nodded.

"Mhmm. We can tour around the city when we come back. Right now, why don't we take a look at City Checkpoint? Follow along."

Waka turned, and started heading to Sei-An City's large gates. Louna glanced back down at the petal stuck between her fingers, rubbing it a bit before she blew it away. She hurried to follow behind Waka, catching up to him as soon as he made it to the gates. "What's so special about the beach?" she asked him, staring at the veil attached to his hawk helmet.

"Just the sight itself, Louna," he answered her, glancing back. Waka slowed down, and placed himself at her side, as if to make sure she wouldn't leave his sight. "You liked how Sei-An looked in aftermath of the rain, so maybe you'd like to see the beach, too."

Louna nodded, letting silence settle in between the both of them. Unlike she had appreciated it many times before, it felt a little odd now. She felt almost as if she should actually say something, but she just didn't know what to talk to him about. Plus, she could only imagine how awkward she'd feel to be talking to him, especially after the mask incident. She didn't want the effects of that effecting _her_. Louna nearly released a sigh, following Waka on a straight path that seemed to be leading up a small hill. It didn't take very long for either of them to finish up the hill and make it to the other gates. Waka and Louna passed through, and it was there that Louna had the perfect view.

The large ocean of City Checkpoint was beautiful, reflecting to be a clear blue until it reached to deeper part of the sea. Not far out, she could spot a dojo separate from the rest of the land. Louna brought her attention to the beach itself. She could tell that the sand was wet, but its dampened color was nice to see anyway. It was covered with shells and footprints, and a little farther away she was able to spot to playful girls enjoying what they could of the water. In the grassy area of the beach, Louna could smell the wet and faint scent of animals hidden under the shelter the trees could provide them. It was all just so amazing.

Louna grabbed Waka's hand, and squeezed it tightly. Waka turned his head to her, and blinked his eyes with a silent question.

"Thank you," Louna said softly, keeping her gaze on the beach. "I think… I needed to see this."

From the corner of her eye, she was able to see a smile play at Waka's features. He squeezed her hand in return.

"In that case, you're welcome," he told her. "Let's go down there, shall we?"

Louna quickly released his hand and gave a nod of her head. Waka led her down stone stairs that helped people up the hill. Louna watched as Waka moved into the grassy area, and he motioned for her to continue forward. Louna slipped her sandals off, and let her feet touch the sand first-hand… ish. Her toes curled from the coolness. The sand was mushy, and stuck together in clumps, but she hadn't been expecting anything different. She did remember it had rained only a little while ago. Louna looked up at Waka.

"You're not going to come in the sand?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Waka lazily waved his hand at her. "No no. I'm find. Enjoy yourself." He didn't mind watching. He might have more fun watching her than playing in the sand himself. She seemed extraordinarily upbeat for the time being, and he was almost afraid he'd ruin it for her. He was surprised when she frowned.

"Well, alright…" Louna's voice trailed as if she were disappointed, causing Waka to arch a brow high. Louna shook her head. "Don't think to much of that," she said. Waka chuckled lightly. She must have noticed he heard her tone of voice.

Louna crouched down, staring at the sand intently, her hand reaching out and lightly tracing over its temporarily smooth-ish surface. "Waka," she spoke, pushing her finger harder into the sand and engraving something in it. "How many more places are out there that I could possibly see?" she asked. "I've never been outside of my village, and now that I am, I'm curious…"

Waka glanced away from her, and brought his green eyes up to the sky. "Thousands," he answered. "There's a lot of places out there, but I only know so many I could possibly take you, and we have a lot to do. We simply don't have the time. Only today will probably be the one you enjoy the most, so take your time Louna. You have majority of the day left over."

Louna nodded her head, and Waka became quiet. When she glanced up at him, his eyes were clouded. It looked as if he were glancing past the clouds, staring into the sky and anything past it. Part of her own mind wondered what he was thinking, but Louna turned her head before she could see the soft, pale green glow his eyes were making. Instead of focusing on him, Louna stared down at her handwriting, admiring its neatness. She had carved Milly's name.

"I can never do this as neatly with a brush…" she muttered with a sigh, and swatted at the sand to erase what she had created.

Milly would have loved to be out here with her, enjoying the sand, maybe more so the water. Being the big sister she was, along with having to play the role of a mother, Louna couldn't help but be naturally worried. She knew Milly was in good hands, she was sure the girl was just fine, but it was the feeling of being separated from her that she couldn't stand. If only there was someway she could know how Milly was doing…

"Waka…?" Louna called out softly, tracing over the ruined sand. "Can I ask you a question?" Louna brought her eyes up to Waka, arching a brow as she realized there was a chance he was no longer on the same grounds she was. Louna rose, crossing her arms over her chest with a frown. It looked to her like he was daydreaming, off in his own little world. Louna's lips parted to call out his name again, to shake him from his daydreaming, but then something else caught her attention.

Her eyes stared at Waka's eyes, observing their odd, pale glow. It was her third day with Waka, and she didn't know much about him. He had only claimed to be a helper of the gods, and someone who was suppose to help her, nothing more. She didn't know if he was human or something else, so to see his eyes glow like that made Louna curious. She slowly stalked forward, as if afraid he was suddenly going to move.

She felt almost silly to be doing something like this, especially since there was still a chance he could see and hear her. But Waka hadn't given a reaction to when she called his name. He hadn't moved, not even one simple flinch. So perhaps that's why she was still moving towards him. The closer Louna got, the more she felt like a child on her way to victory. A child doing something they weren't suppose to just for fun. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, making her feel a slight bit giddy, but she brushed those feelings aside. Her curiosity was stronger. Louna stopped only about an inch away from Waka, staring up at his glowing eyes. She wondered what he was doing. The only people she ever heard who did something similar to what he was doing were fortune tellers, and most of those stories involved a crystal ball of some sort. Louna took the moment to look at the rest of his face.

If she was lost in a crowd of people and trying to find her way to Waka, she could do it easily. He looked different from everyone else, and therefore was easy to spot. The main reason would be his clothing, and the next would be his blond hair. But he had a face like no other, one she certainly couldn't forget. At the current moment, he wasn't wearing the smile she usually saw him with. Instead his expression was blank, slightly serious though, and she guessed that was from whatever he was doing. His lips were set into a straight, thin line, letting no air escape them. His skin appeared to be smooth, bright and healthy… and touchable…

Louna's heart fluttered, her stomach flipped, and something just felt awfully wrong. Perhaps it was the way she was noticing how he stood out in her head, or the way the butterflies in her stomach were becoming more frantic, or the way her heartbeat was increasing, or the way her skin was becoming warm. Or maybe it was just all of it. Louna's hand involuntarily reached up to Waka's cheek, her finger barely coming in contact with his skin. As she had first assumed, it was smooth. She rested the palm of her hand against his cheek, feeling the warmth he was giving off, and then she closed her eyes.

What was she doing? First of all, she was invading personal space big time, and she knew what it was like to have that happen. Secondly, she was… she was… Oh, she couldn't even bring herself to think of the word. It was ridiculous, and it wasn't anything she wanted to experience until the right time, so to think that now was the time. If she had something to blame, she knew exactly what to blame.

Louna opened her eyes.

Waka's glowing eyes were staring down at hers, and Louna became still. That warm feeling she had became cold as ice, and she felt her lips twitch into a nervous contort. Waka placed his hand on her wrist, the glow in his eyes slowly fading.

"Louna," he spoke quietly, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Louna blushed, feeling the burn stinging strongly at her cheeks. She wrenched her wrist from Waka's grasp and stumbled back, demonstrating her clumsiness. "W-W-W-Waka! I-Iii-I was just--LOUNA ISN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Louna wailed, falling back into the sand. She was past embarrassment, she was mortified. To make things worse, she was still rambling on, her sentence coming out like a string.

"IwasjustmindingmybusinessandIsuddenlysawyoureyesglowingandIgotcuriousandIdidn'tmeanforanyofthattohappenaremadeatme?!"

_(Can't read it? Don't worry. It's all spaced out at the end of the chapter.)_

Waka stared blankly down at her, trying to decipher everything that just spilled from her mouth. For a moment he looked confused, but quickly switched his expression to a calm and neutral one, letting his same old grin play at his lips. Waka extended his hands out for Louna to help herself up, and he spoke with a slight chuckle.

"No, Louna," he said to her, "I'm not mad at you. If you were curious, then it's only natural to seek out what you're curious about. It was just a little strange to find you… Well, I don't exactly know what you were doing, but I suppose you're floating in the same boat as I am if your's isn't already sinking." Waka chuckled, waiting for her to take his hands.

"Har har," Louna muttered sarcastically, pushing herself up on her elbows. She reluctantly took Waka's hands, and he gently pulled her up. He looked over her, perhaps checking for any scratches while she dusted herself off. "I'm fine," Louna muttered, feeling annoyed with herself. _Stupid mask_, she thought, _thanks a lot_.

"Waka!"

"Waka!"

Louna turned her head in the direction of two chorusing voices. The girls she had spotted in the water when she first looked over the beach were now running in her and Waka's direction. The both of them wore cheery smiles, and were drenched from the ocean water. Louna looked over their attire.

"They're both priestesses…" she muttered, speaking low enough to where she thought she could only hear herself.

"Priestesses in training," Waka corrected her, causing Louna flinch a little. "Much like yourself," he added quietly.

"Who _ARE_ you?" Louna questioned him through clenched teeth. Waka only smiled at her for a moment, then shifted his attention to the drenched girls.

Waka waved the two over. "Ayoko, Rika, what are you two doing out on the beach in your priestess clothing? Anju is going to be fabulous when she sees the both of you."

The two girls threw the same grin at Waka, giving off a bright and bubbly aura. They seemed carefree, not worried the slightest bit at the furry Anju was going to give them. The one on the left spoke first. Louna stared at her, noticing her hair was shorter than one on the right, and darker, too.

"We just wanted to have fun. Besides, Anju wasn't at the temple when we went there earlier. We figured we'd wait a bit and come to the beach," she explained, wringing her pants while talking.

The one on the right spoke next.

"What about you, Waka-san? Are you two on the beach together?" she asked. It was at the girl's question did Louna felt her blush returning to her cheeks. She glanced to the side, nervously joining her hands together behind her back and pretending as if she hadn't heard the question. "It's usually couples that come to the beach, and I've never seen Waka-san here with anyone else," she explained.

Waka could feel the heat raising from Louna's unsettling mood. "Uh, no…" Waka said, rubbing the back of his neck. "This is the Oina woman you've probably been hearing about. I was just showing her around. Louna and I have only known each other for three days. A relationship would be too soon, don't you agree?"

The girl looked at the both of them skeptically.

"But a moment ago you two were--" she started, but Waka cut her off.

"Doing absolutely nothing!" he chuckled, waving his hand nervously. He side glanced at Louna, and noticed that her hands were holding on together tightly. She was not happy.

"Well, we just wanted to say hello," the short haired girl spoke. "We should probably go look for Anju now. She's probably impatient with us."

"I'll go," Louna spoke, her voice low and slightly hard. She continued to glance in the opposite direction. A small aura of surprise came off from the two girls, and she could feel their eyes resting on her in curiosity. "I owe her an apology, anyway. Would you mind if I tagged along?" she asked them, turning her own weary eyes to the both of them.

"Sure!" the short haired girl replied, gently grabbing Louna by the wrist. "Follow me!" she said, almost sounding excited.

Waka stared at Louna, his eyebrows furrowed together in worry. He even looked a little disappointed. "You're sure you want to go?" he asked Louna, watching as one of the girls dragged her off.

Louna's back was to him. She turned her head over her shoulders to stare at him with her usual glare and frown. "Sure," she answered, then continued to follow after the two young priestesses. She honestly just didn't want to be around Waka.

* * *

"Louna isn't doing anything!" xD

Of course you weren't Louna. -petpet-

Alright guys, here's what Louna said in that hard-to-type-and-ridiculous-run-on.

"I was just minding my own business, and I suddenly saw your eyes glowing, and I got curious, and I didn't mean for any of that to happen. Are you mad at me?"

There ya have it. Hope the chapter was enjoyed. x3


	8. Chapter 8

Anju was indeed fabulous. Her furry was subtle, but in a very terrifying way. The two girls, both of whom Louna was assuming were only about thirteen, stood with their heads lowered. So did Louna. She might have not been the one getting disciplined, but Anju's anger was radiant enough to make her keep her eyes attached to the floor. Once Anju was finished her business with the two other priestesses in training, she turned her attention to Louna and addressed her with the utmost patience.

Louna forced her head up. Suddenly, she really wished she would have stayed with Waka.

"I wanted…" she started, hearing something of a sneer in her voice, or a possible growl. She might have needed to apologize, but no one said she wanted to. "… What I did yesterday was… rude and disrespectful… and…" She should not be struggling with an apology. The more she hesitated to get it over with, the more time she'd spend standing dumbly in front of Anju. Louna folded her arms, and side glanced to the floor below. "I'm just trying to say sorry, but it's kind of hard for me if you understand."

"I do," Anju said, giving a small nod of her head. "You've probably just went through quite a rush in the past two days. I can understand if it's from here you want to take slow steps. I completely understand, and I do accept your apology."

Louna smiled. She was glad to hear those words. She _had_ been through quite a rush. She was practically thrown out of her clan for who really knew how long, separated from her last family member, came across Waka, and now had to learn the ways of a priestess all over again. Things were moving too fast for her to accept everything, and she wanted to take those slow and understanding steps. Anju certainly could read her well.

"But, I am curious to know if you want to become a priestess, again." Anju's voice became serious again, and she lowered her head a little. "I don't want to teach you something you don't want to learn. It'd be a waste of time if you're not willing," Anju told her.

Louna shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I'm not willing to accept being a priestess, again. Waka definitely won't be happy to hear that, he'll probably try to convince me to change my mind, but I'm not ready, yet. I know that for a fact." Louna glanced back up, her lips pulling into a frown. Anju was nodding her head in agreement.

"I was thinking the same. You're welcomed here any time you feel you need to be here, Louna. As for now, take care of yourself and be careful. You might not believe in a lot of things Waka says, but trust him. He has you with him for a good reason." Anju smiled weakly, and Louna nodded.

Well, it seemed like she was done here, and she felt like she needed a place to think. Louna turned, and left out of the temple where the two girls would start their late practice. Louna stared down at the ground, noticing that she forgot her sandals down at the beach. The beach was where she had that silly incident, which started with her mask, which wouldn't have happened if she had never met Waka. Louna made her way to the bridge, stopping when she was standing on the middle of it. Her eyes glanced up at the still gray sky.

If she believed in the gods, even for the smallest moment, would any of this be happening to her? And since it was happening, what were they trying to tell her? Louna closed her eyes as a breeze blew, her hair gently swaying along with the sleeves of her kimono. She really wished she could receive answers right away, but she'd wait for just a little bit longer…

"Are you the canine I saw yesterday?"

Louna's attention was pulled away from her thoughts, shifting to a familiar stranger walking his lone self over the bridge. The thing Louna noticed the most about him was his heavy flower scent, as if he had been handling flowers all morning, and secondly was the way he carried himself. He appeared to be wealthier than the commoners she had seen in the city. Louna blinked her eyes, staring at the stranger's face and wondering if they had met before.

He seemed to notice that she didn't recall him. The stranger kept a respectful distance away from her, giving her space, and smiled very faintly.

"We met yesterday night. You were under a tree, I guess hiding yourself as a canine. I came up and tried to talk to you… Heh…" She could tell he was growing a bit uneasy by her blank stare. Her eyes weren't the most pleasant to look at when her face was set so firmly. For the stranger's sake, she loosened her expression, and gave a small nod of her head.

"I remember now," she said quietly. She had been hoping to met the stranger again. He seemed like a pleasant person himself, and she gave him credit for his bravery in approaching and petting her. No one else had done it. "I'm very sorry if I'm the slightest bit intimidating right now. My womanly emotions are mixed about and flowing overboard," Louna said, walking over to a rail and leaning over it. Her eyes stared into the water, looking down at her reflection. She did want so badly to have someone to talk to, but he wasn't anyone she'd spill her troubles out to. She didn't know him well enough, vice versa, and he probably didn't want to hear them anyway. A bit of surprise flitted across her eyes when he joined her at the rail.

"Your apology is accepted," he said, chuckling just a bit. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here alone? Aren't you suppose to be with someone, going from what I heard?" he asked, smiling warmly at her.

Louna shrugged. "I'm not so sure if I want to be around him," she answered, making sure not put too much emotion into that line. "He's not making anything better for me, if that's what he's suppose to do." Louna rolled her eyes, but kept them down on her reflection in the water. She glanced over to the stranger, and he seemed to be staring at her intently, as if something was on his own mind. Louna turned her head to him, and he quickly looked away.

"Have you talked to him?" he asked.

Louna gave a sarcastic chuckle, replaying the event from earlier this morning in Waka's palace in her head. The talk they had then only made her want to talk more, but she had remained silent, holding everything else she didn't say inside of her. She didn't know how much longer she could hold them back before she cried herself to sleep.

"I'll take that as a yes," the stranger said. "But, I guess it didn't go to well? Or, at least not the way you wanted it to go?"

Bingo. Louna nodded faintly, remembering that only a minute ago she didn't want to discuss any of this with him. Somehow, he was getting her to talk.

"And now something else is bothering you, right?" he asked.

Louna nodded again, joining her hands together and leaning on her stomach on her arms. "Right," she replied. "How are you reading me so well? I don't seem to need to say much," she chuckled weakly.

He chuckled, too. "I guess you could call me a bit of an empath. I'm very good at reading the emotions of others." He joined his hands together inside the sleeves of his kimono, hiding them as he pushed himself from off of the railing. Louna watched his back start to retreat from her. "Well, the most I can tell you is to perhaps talk again. Whatever is bothering you is causing you to have strong emotions, emotions that will put a lot of stress onto you. Try to enjoy the rest of your day, okay? It was nice meeting you again."

"Wait!" Louna exclaimed, turning around. The stranger paused, and waited for her to speak again. "If we do meet again, I'd like to know your name," she said. "I'm Louna."

He stole a brief glance over his shoulder, and gave her a friendly smile. "I'm…," he said, then started to walk away once more. Louna arched a brow, wondering if her thoughts had distracted her enough to miss his name. She saw his lips move, but didn't hear a thing. It didn't matter too much. She'd get it next time.

Louna glanced ahead. She had to go find Waka.

* * *

He was standing near the spot where they landed earlier in the morning, seeming to be searching for someone. His expression was a bit worried, and Louna wondered if she had been its source. Waka confirmed that she was when he spotted her, his face filled with relief.

"Are you ready to go back to the palace?" he asked her.

Louna nodded her head. "Yes, but…" Louna trailed, frowning at herself a little. "We have to talk," Louna said.

Waka nodded. "That's no problem, Louna. We can talk," he said, his tone light.

Louna shook her head. "No, I should correct that. _I_ have to talk. There's a lot of things I have to say if you want to understand my current opinions, my current worries, and everything else. So just… listen, please?" Louna heard her voice become small, and she found herself staring down at the ground without meaning to. Her eyes brimmed with tears, the tears that always occurred when her emotions started to overwhelm her. Crying was her source of releasing stress, but this once she really wished she could have held them back.

She heard Waka sigh, and she shut her eyes tightly. "Alright, Louna," he spoke to her gently. His arms wrapped very lightly around her, and she placed her head on his shoulder, keeping her eyes closed to prevent any more tears from falling. Louna bit her lip, struggling to hold back her sobs. "I understand. I'll listen to every word you have to say." Waka's voice was a whisper, and he placed a hand on her head as if to comfort her. A light feeling came over her, and she wasn't sure if it was from Waka transporting the both of them back to the palace, or because for the first time of being around him, she felt comfortable.


	9. Chapter 9

She was fine now. Everything she needed to say and everything she wanted to say had been said. She voiced her concern for Milly, her wants to go home and forget about all of this, her worry about if any of this was real, the fact that Waka had seen her face, and she had also released her other pinned up emotions. She had cried a lot yesterday, using her tears as a form to release her emotions, and she had to say she felt extremely better than what she had felt in possibly forever. She was calm, maybe even a little carefree, and very happy.

Louna was curled up on her bed, her long hair wildly spread about in a mass of black and white strands. Her knees were curled into her chest, and the covers were pulled all the way up to her chin. She seemed very peaceful in her sleep, and Waka really did hate to disturb her, but some things he just had to do. He entered her room with a gentle knock, pushing her door open and sliding through.

"Louna?" he called softly, hesitating to raise her voice to wake her. "Louna," he called again when she didn't move. Waka stared her sound-sleeping form, her face mask-less, but covered by her hair. A small ring of disappointment coiled itself inside of his stomach. He had been hoping to see her face sometime soon again. He glanced around her room, searching for her half-mask. Waka spotted it settled on the dresser, and quietly crossed the room to retrieve it for her.

"W-Waka?" Louna's voice crooked, and from the corner of his eyes he could see her start to sit up. Her hair continued to hide her face even as she propped herself on her elbow.

"Good morning, Louna," Waka greeted, walking over to her bed. "Are you feeling better?" he asked her, watching in amusement as she peaked through her hair.

"Yeah," she answered him, staring at her mask. "I'm feeling much better actually. It's as if a giant bolder has been lifted off my shoulders. I never thought I'd feel exactly like myself again. I guess all I needed was someone willing enough to listen to me whine and complain." Louna chuckled softly, then placed her head back on her pillow. She wasn't quite ready to face the morning. "What are you doing in here? And why do you have my mask, by the way." Louna yawned, closing her eyes. She could feel pressure at the end of her bed, and that caused her to open her eyes and stare at Waka. He was only sitting.

"I was hoping you were already awake so we could discuss something that I think is important. And I have your mask because I was going to give it to you. I know you won't simply talk to me without it unless you hide behind your hair, much like you're doing now," he said.

"Yup," Louna chuckled weakly, smiling behind her hair. She extended her hand out for her mask, and Waka reached it to her. Their finger tips briefly found each other, and Waka felt a cool shiver race through him, much like yesterday morning. Waka was a little slow to react, and Louna was just simply adjusting her mask.

"Did you feel that?" he asked her.

"Feel what?" Louna answered, moving her hair away from her face now.

"A shiver of any sort?" Waka asked, paying close attention to Louna's bodily reaction. He could see her muscles tense for a moment, relaxing only after a second. Her hand slowly moved away from her hair with her pointer finger giving some sort of nervous twitch. She had felt it to, and she apparently knew what it meant.

"No," Louna answered again. "I didn't feel anything. So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked him, sitting back up and folding her legs.

Waka frowned at the woman, his eyes locked firmly on her before he glanced away from her. Well, if she was going to lie about not feeling anything, then he was going to pretend that it was just him. She obviously didn't want to tell him, and it was probably related to her mask anyway. He had a feeling that was something Louna didn't want him to know at all.

"I wanted to ask you a question. If you could fight with any weapon, any weapon at all, what would it be?" he asked her, returning his emerald gaze to her. Louna stared blankly for a moment, most likely wondering what would cause the question. "You'll see," he answered her silent question.

"A weapon…" Louna muttered, glancing down at her bed. She honestly had no idea. The only weapons she ever fought with were her teeth and claws. She was untrained when it came to using anything else. Well, not exactly. She had the faintest bit of experience with a bow and arrow, but she wasn't really so great with it. And she had held a sword before, the one her father always carried, but she wasn't experienced with that neither. Louna shook her head, glancing back up at Waka. "I honestly don't know. I'm not very experienced with anything since I've mostly used only my teeth and claws, but even then, it was only for hunting."

"Would you prefer long range or short range?" Waka asked her, causing Louna to frown at him with a look of question.

"Why are you asking me this? Are you going to give me a weapon of some sort?" Louna asked, shaking her head a little.

Waka smiled. "Oui," he answered, leaving Louna with a slightly blank look. "Correct, I do plan on giving you a weapon. I've even considered training you myself since you've decided to drop priestess training."

"… _What_?" Louna snarled, throwing her legs from off of the bed and walking around to where she was standing in front of Waka with her arms crossed her over chest. "What do you mean by train me yourself? I thought we made it clear I didn't want to do any training in general! You said--"

"I said," Waka started, placing a finger on Louna's lips to silence her. "that I was going to protect by doing everything I could. Training you is protecting you, teaching you your own defense, is it not?"

Louna glared from behind her mask, then narrowed her light blue eyes on his finger. She was going to bite it. Waka noticed her eyeing his finger, and quickly moved it moved it over to her cheek, poking it gently into her skin.

"So, once you've had breakfast, we'll discuss it a bit more. Right now, I should probably leave you to fume, no?" He chuckled brightly, then stood and placed his hand on her hair, ruffling it as if she were some little kid. Louna held back her growl, and Waka swiftly left her room.

"That no good…" she mumbled to herself, turning her back and falling onto her bed.

* * *

She'd like to see him do something to her like _this_. Still slightly bitter from earlier this morning, Louna sat outside of Waka's in-the-air palace in her canine form. A smug air wafted around her as she waited for Waka to show up. He couldn't do much with her if she decided to change into her canine form, and that simple thought caused Louna's tail to wag in delight.

"Louna?" Waka's voice could be heard as he started to leave the palace doors. "You're in your canine form…" he muttered.

Louna glanced back at him, giving the best fanged grin she could to show her smugness. She liked the look of disappointment that temporarily took place on his face. Louna rose to all four paws, and turned to fully face him. He was holding two wooden staffs in his hand, and something told her that one of them would have been going to her.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter too much. I suppose it would be good for you to learn combat in that form, too."

….

Wait, what?

Louna's air of smugness faded as Waka set one of the staffs on the ground, continuing to hold one in his other hand. What did he have in mind for her now? Right when she thought she could get away with something for once… Well, if she thought about it, she was getting away with quite the fair share. It was only a matter of time before escaping everything Waka had in mind for her came to a halt. Now seemed to be the moment.

"I know you told me that you don't have experience with weapons, but being an Oina should make you a naturally fast runner. Plus, you have a very tall and slender canine form, so you're probably one of the fastest and agile runners, correct? Speed can always take the advantage in combat, and it can also help with dodging," Waka explained. Louna remained silent, wondering where he was getting to. "So, with that information, Louna, I'd like to know if you have any experience in dodging anything. A rock? Other Oinas? Your hunt?" he asked.

"What are we about to do?" Louna asked him, brushing his questions to the side. "What do you think you're getting at?" she mumbled.

Waka looked as if he was about to sigh. "Dodging, Louna. Why don't you jump?"

Waka swept the long wooden staff at Louna's paws, and she quickly jumped back to avoid having her legs knocked from under her. Waka smirked at her, and she felt her mouth pulling back to reveal those sharp canine fangs of hers.

"Very good," he told her. "Though if you were just a second late..."

"Try that again and I'll tackle you," Louna threatened, taking two steps back and lowering her head.

"Good," Waka said, taking slow steps closer to her. "Attacking back is good."

* * *

"No, Waka! I'm tired! My legs are burning!"

Louna whimpered, trying to walk her way to a dark corner where Waka couldn't reach her. He was still bent on increasing her speed for dodging, but even if she was fast, she lacked stamina. He seemed to have plenty of it, more than what an average person would. Louna shifted back into her human form, pressing her back against a wall inside the palace and sliding down to sit. Her right ankle was killing her, and now that she wasn't focused on moving around, she could feel the stinging that was barely noticeable before.

Louna glanced down at her ankle, noticing that it was starting to swell, and the skin looked bruised. Waka walked over to her, knelt down, and gently grabbed her foot.

"I knew something was wrong," he muttered, a frown tugging at his lips. "I wish you hadn't acted as if you were just fine. I would have been more than willing to stop if you injured yourself. That fall you had didn't look like something you could get away just fine with."

Waka gently pushed down on her foot, and Louna bit her lip, hiding her face behind her hair. Even if he was being gentle, it still hurt. And he was right, she should have said something.

"I didn't think you'd stop…" she mumbled, causing Waka to glance up at her. "You were so into training, and--"

"Of course I'd stop. My job is to protect you, Louna, not damage you. Next time, I want you to say something, okay?" Waka placed a hand on her cheek, smiling very faintly at her. Louna glanced back at him with a slightly weary expression. His smile brightened, and he patted her cheek with his fingers. "Well, I guess that means you're going to be down for a day or two. Here Louna, I'll help you up. Careful, okay?"

* * *

**A/N:** Eh! Behold me on writer's block. D'x

I tried to make the chapter better, but this is all I got. It does have importance if you look closely~!!


	10. Chapter 10

It took a matter of two days for the swelling to heal, and another two days for the bruising to completely disappear. In total, that was four days. During the whole four days, Waka had surprisingly left her along, occasionally coming in to check on her, but that was about it. He left her alone, and oddly, that was the thing that felt wrong. It was driving her nuts.

"This is your fault," Louna muttered, staring at her mask. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this!" Call her crazy to be scolding her mask, but anyone who wasn't an Oina wouldn't know why she was. It was the mask's fault she felt the way she was feeling. If it was only at her side when she needed it… "Or," Louna mumbled to herself, sinking back into her pillows. "Maybe this whole situation really is my fault after all." Louna had done a lot of thinking over the past four days, it was really all she had to do. Waka didn't like seeing her limp around the palace, being careful not to force too much weight onto her foot. He pretty much forbid her from leaving her room.

Louna turned her head to the side, looking out of the window. When she thought about everything that started to happen to her, she could only say that she had been looking for something to blame. It was hard for Louna to convince and admit to herself that she really was the cause to blame. It was just one of the many challenging steps she had to take, and she knew many more would come.

"Louna?"

Louna, without thinking, turned her head to her door to see Waka stepping through. He stared at her blankly for a moment before quickly glancing away. Louna blinked her eyes, wondering what the problem was.

"You're not wearing your mask," Waka stated, pointing down to the half-mask in Louna's visible hand.

Louna nearly groaned, throwing the silly object to the floor on the side of her bed. "What does it matter anymore? If it happens, it happens…" she said, most speaking to herself and causing Waka to glance back at her with evident surprise. Louna stared at him flatly, not having to use the phrase "what do you want" for him to speak.

"I was coming to check on your ankle," he started, leaving the door opened as he walked to her bed. "If it is completely healed like I've heard, then I thought we could resume your training."

She should have known. Louna started to open her mouth to protest, causing Waka to grow a frown, but she quickly closed it. He was trying to do what he thought was right for her, and Louna knew she really was just making things more complicated. He deserved a break of some sort, even if that meant doing what he wanted her to do. "Fine," Louna said lightly, glancing back to the window. "Dodging again?"

Waka seemed a little surprise. She could tell by how fast he responded to her. He actually took a moment, and when he did speak, she could hear the suspicion in his tone. "Yes," Waka said, nodding his head. "You don't mind?" he asked.

"No," Louna answered. It was half the truth, anyway. She didn't mind _partly_. "If it has to be done, it has to be done. Besides, you'd probably find some sort of clever way to get me to train without realizing it."

Waka chuckled, sitting down at the edge of her bed and starting to unwrap her bandage ankle. "Well, since it's taking this long I'd like to say I wouldn't, but most likely I would. There's no denying that. Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" he asked, glancing back up at her with a smile. Louna could feel the cool shiver that ran through the both of them whenever they came into skin to skin contact, and it caused the both of them to stare at one another for brief moment.

Louna quickly nodded her head, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Yeah," she muttered. "I'm sure. It's just fine, see for yourself." Louna moved her foot, more of a desperate attempt to end the silence between them. It seemed to work. Waka's eyes wandered to her foot, his smile returning to his lips.

"Good, we'll resume your training in a bit. But, for the time being Louna, would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" Waka asked, shifting his emerald gaze back up to her. Louna tilted her head to the side a little, and his smile tugged a little more. She wasn't sure why.

"What kind of questions?" Louna asked.

"Questions concerning your past… That is, only if you don't mind speaking about it," Waka said, speaking almost in a rush in the end. She guessed he didn't want to offend her, or get her angry, or anything. She honestly didn't mind. This was her opportunity to tell him why she was the way she was; reluctant, and occasionally rude, and stubborn, and there was probably so many other things she could use to describe herself at this time. Louna glanced away, a pit of unease settling in her stomach. "Hey," Waka said, tilting his head to the side. "What's wrong, ma cherie?"

Louna quickly shook her head. "Nothing," she said quickly, bringing her attention back up to Waka. "Um, yes… Feel free to ask what you want."

A look of surprise flitted across Waka's face for a moment, but it didn't phase Louna. She guess that was to be expected. He was probably thinking she was going to deny his request, and of course he probably would have found some other way to get it out of her. Louna found herself faintly smiling at the thought. Waka cleared his throat.

"When did you stop believing in Amaterasu and her children?" Waka asked her, seeming to grow just a little awkward.

"Four years ago," Louna started, glancing to the window for a brief moment. "When I was sixteen, my father was attacked, supposedly, by either monsters or a thief. In the process, he was killed. I lost just about most of my faith in the gods, but not completely."

"Ah," Waka said, nodding his head as if he fully understood her pain. It peeved her just a little, but not enough to speak or get emotional about. "I'm sorry to hear. But you make it seem as if you had just a little faith left over…?"

Of course he would be curious to hear about that part. Louna chuckled for a second, rolling her eyes in the process. "Just a little, and that vanished when I was became eighteen. The volcanoes near my village erupted furiously, and in the process not everyone was able to escape safely, my mother being one. It was only me and Milly, and I was so angry." Louna clutched her bed sheets, holding back the tears that came to her eyes every time she thought about it. "I thought the gods would be able to control events such as life and death. I thought they took away my parents on purpose, and left me and Milly alone. I didn't have anything to fall back on, and I needed something to blame." Louna closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath of air and calming down the anger suddenly boiling inside of her.

Waka was at her side in seconds, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pushing her head to his neck. He seemed to have no intentions besides calming her, making her feel comfortable, so Louna allowed him. "Tell me about your sister," Waka said. "What about her?"

"Milly," Louna felt a small, involuntary smile pull at her lips. "Milly was always faithful. She didn't want to stop believing like I did, and I didn't force her. I wouldn't push my views and opinions on to her. She never grew a grudge like I did. She never became as bitter on the inside like I did. She never felt… so much hatred… like I did…" Hot tears were forcing their way past her eyelids and down her cheeks. Louna struggled to prevent her voice from breaking, from showing any signs of her emotions, for crying for possibly the second or third time in front of Waka, but she just couldn't hold them back.

"There, there, ma cherie. Everything is going to be fine." Waka lifted up a hand, and used the sleeve of his robe to wipe her tears with. He lifted her chin, holding her face up so they could have eye contact. It made her feel like a child again, being comforted by her father when she was upset. She missed that feeling so much, and Waka was giving it to her. "See? Your tears have already stopped," he said with a bright smile. "Now, I don't want to stray from the subject, so please forgive me, but you still feel that way?" he asked her.

Louna nearly sighed, pushing his hand away from her chin and glancing down at the space between them on her bed. "Yes," she answered simply. "I do. I honestly don't think that I'll ever believe in Amaterasu the same way I ever believed in her before, not when I've been holding so much hatred inside of me like that."

Waka tilted his head to the side. "But is there a chance you'll believe in her ever again?" he asked.

"Perhaps," Louna replied. "You never know what might happen."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Waka chuckled. "Now, you might want to put your mask back on. We're going to resume your training."

Waka's arm slipped from her shoulders, and he rose from her bed. Without glancing back at her, he left her room. Louna sighed, laying down on her side for a moment. She had to figure out what she was going to do, or else she would get no where. She closed her eyes, planning on catching up with Waka in a few seconds. Well… at least her ankle was better.

* * *

**A/N: **Muwhaha. The end of the chapter, hope it was okay at the very least. :]

Oh, and has anyone noticed Waka's speech? I slipped in 'ma cherie' at last, but it took me a while to find the right moments to use it since he only uses it for Ammy.

Ma cherie: my dear


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I honestly didn't plan on continuing this story, and I'm having strong doubts that I actually want to. So, as a forewarning, I'm letting all readers of this fanfiction know that it may be deleted.

* * *

"You're not picking up your speed, Louna."

"Ever thought you were too fast!?"

Now, she knew Waka was not human, that was for sure. Louna was positive. Or at least if he was, he certainly wasn't normal. Waka's staff hit at her own like lightening striking the ground. Each hit was stronger and faster, and Louna was getting tense enough to just drop her staff and run away screaming for her life to be spared. She wasn't sure if he realized that perhaps he was being just a little too rough with her. He wasn't slacking at all, and she was actually worrying a little bit. What if things went wrong again? She had just made a recovery!

Waka's staff came into contact with her own one last time. Louna was bending back a little, trying her best to keep her balance and prevent from falling. Waka was smirking at her, she was gritting her teeth, and then all of a sudden--_flick!_

Her mask went flying.

Louna fell to her bottom, shutting her eyes tightly when she did. That was such a cheap move, but it was better than anything else he had done so far. Louna was actually rather happy that Waka didn't insist on beating her poor staff to the point of breaking, though she was sure he had more to replace it. Louna opened her eyes, gaining something of a pout that made Waka chuckle as he went to retrieve her mask.

"That wasn't fair at all," Louna mumbled, shaking her hair wildly about her head for just in case any trooper was to pass by. She hung her head, letting her hair fall over her shoulders. Waka was pulling her to her feet in a matter of seconds, having silently and quickly returned with her mask.

"Sometimes, Louna," Waka started, brushing her hair away from her face and tucking strands behind her ears. Louna wondered if he noticed her blush. "Battle isn't fair. Expect anything." Like he had seen her do for herself many times, Waka placed her mask back onto her face, smiling while he did so. "And by the way, you make such an adorable face when you pout, ma cherie."

The blush Louna had developed burned even more at her cheeks. Louna crossed her arms over her chest and started on a walk towards the ledge. "Eh, thanks?" she murmured, clearly unsure if that was the type of thing to say to Waka. He was probably just joking around with her, and oddly she didn't like it. Louna leaned against the railing, glancing down to the ground so far below. "I know we just started," she said back, frowning as she held her gaze down. "But do you mind if we have a five minute break? It's more for my staff than for me," she joked lightly, chuckling just a little.

"Oui, oui," Waka said happily, causing Louna to frown a little.

"What does 'oui' mean?" she asked, turning her head over her shoulders to glance to him. "You've been saying that a quite a bit lately, and I only have the slightest idea what it might mean," she told him, holding her frown in place.

Waka's head tilted to the side. "Well, what do you think it means? You might just be right."

"Yes?" Louna asked, arching a brow and turning her gaze up the sky. The sky was bright, and the clouds were taking on many different shapes that could possibly amuse her. She waited patiently for Waka to reply.

"Correct," Waka answered, giving a small nod of his head. "Does it bother you when I answer like that? I think it's just a little more creative and fun to answer 'oui' instead of 'yes'," he told her.

"Of course you do…" Louna mumbled, trying hard not to roll her eyes. "And no, it doesn't bother me. I was just curious is all."

A silence fell in between the two, one that caused Louna to feel like she should say something. How many days had she been with Waka? A complete week had probably gone by, and she didn't know a single thing about him. Well, not really. She know very little to say the most. He calmed to be a helper of Amaterasu, and was apparently sent here to deal with her. Other than that, what did she really know? Absolutely nothing was the answer, and that slightly bothered her. It had never occurred to her to ask him any personal questions like he had done with her.

It sounded like a good idea in her head, but she really didn't know how Waka would react to her asking about his personal life. For all she knew, it was probably information he wanted to keep to himself. But Waka didn't seem like the type to hold back information, and maybe he'd consider it fair since he had learned a bit about her. It could be like a swap. Details about her past for a bit of his own.

"Hmm," Louna hummed softly, placing a long forefinger on her lips. "Waka," she called out, continuing to hold her gaze to clouds. "Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" she asked, feeling a bit of deja vu happening when he didn't reply to her. "Waka?" Louna called out once more, this time shifting her gaze to the blond haired male. Louna blinked her eyes, squinting a little as she noticed a familiar glow in the older man's eyes. He was doing… something weird again…

Waka's body was completely still, glancing in her direction with his eyebrows meeting each other. A slight look of surprise and frustration had mixed together on his face, giving him an expression that caused her to worry slightly. Louna advanced towards him, more cautious than she was the last time this happened. This time, Louna made sure she was a good foot or two away from him.

"Waaakkkaaa," Louna drawled out, joining her hands together behind her back and leaning forward just a little. It was odd to see him like this, as frozen as a statue and more silent than usual. It honestly wasn't something she was use to, though this was her second time seeing him like this. It truly made her wonder what he was possibly doing. "Waaakkkaaa~" Louna's voice sung out as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeeeesss~?" Waka answered this time, causing Louna to jump back a little. "Sorry, ma cherie. That was unexpected. Next time I should try to give a warning. You wanted to ask me something?" he asked her, his lips twitching into a smile when she started to eye him suspiciously.

"Er," Louna started, her mind trying to find the right words. "Um, I _did_ want to ask you something. But, now I just want to know what you were doing. This happened when we were at the beach if you remember…" she muttered.

"Of course I remember," Waka said, placing his wooden staff where Louna's was laying. "You were very close to me the first time. I see you chose to let space remain between us this time."

If that was suppose to be funny, it wasn't. Louna could feel her face flushing, and she immediately turned around, biting on her tongue to prevent any words from escaping. She was slightly embarrassed that he reminded her of that, but the feeling quickly vanished as Waka's new words floated to her ears.

"Well Louna, I suppose you should know about more about me. It's what you wanted to ask, right?" he asked her, not waiting for an answer. "I was seeing into the future, a handy ability of mines. Unfortunately, I can not see very far into _your_ future, and it's always subjective. In other words, you're always doing something different to cause certain things to happen. I admit, that worries me slightly, but a few other things have popped up that I don't think you'd like to know." Waka chuckled, tilting his head to the side as he took place behind Louna.

"Oh really?" Louna questioned, her voice just about as dull as a useless blade. "Like what?" she questioned, satisfied with what small bit of information he had just given her. So she had been right all along. He had been glancing into the future. A small feeling of amusement bubbled inside of her for the simple fact that she was right, before something else took her by surprise, causing her blush to feel like it was burning a hole in her cheeks.

Waka's arms were sliding around her waist before she had really noticed it. He didn't have a tight hold on her, but it was more of a friendly and loose type of hold that showed he didn't mean much by it. He rested his chin on top of her head, chuckling very lightly as Louna's lips parted in a silent gasp.

"Well," he started before Louna could even remember how to breathe. "I know why you were so angry with me when I first saw you with out your mask. I have to say, the whole 'soul-mate' theory makes me quite curious." Another chuckle escaped from his lips, and if her cheeks could have caught on fire, Louna was sure her head would no longer be on her body.

"Y-y-y-y-you mean you know!?" Louna choked, feeling herself tense.

"Yup," Waka said, bouncing on the heels of his feet twice. "Though I know you don't like the idea of it very much, and I honestly don't mind. But I also know that whoever has your mask has control of you, right?"

"How did you find this out?" Louna asked, breaking away from Waka's arms. It was hard trying to find her voice, to try and make it come off strong, but she some how managed. Waka looked surprise for a moment.

"Seeing into the future, then doing a bit of research," Waka answered. "I'm right, aren't I?" Once again, silence had come between them. Louna didn't want for neither one of them to break it, but of course Waka was going to say something to her. She was greatly disappointed when he started to speak again, having hoped that he could sense she didn't want for any words to be exchanged. "Please Louna, take care of your mask. I don't want something else to worry about, especially if that myth is true."

"Tsk, don't worry…" Louna pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and glancing down to the ground under her feet. "No one is getting their hands on my mask."

"But Louna," Waka said, blinking his eyes. "You have to remember, I already have."

Louna glared at him with every bit of annoyance she could force to her face. Waka countered her glare with a big smile, causing her to sigh in defeat. Unfortunately, he had a point, and she knew it.

"Let's get back to training…" Louna grumbled, walking to where her staff lied on the ground.

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't exactly explain my whole mask-idea out fully, but you guys should be able to understand what it does. You just don't why.


	12. Chapter 12

She felt awkward, very awkward, but Louna didn't show that on the outside too much. She had a feeling that Waka could sense it, but he seemed to be ignoring it the best he could to. And Louna was very relieved to know that he was really okay with the fact that she didn't like the whole mask-theory. So, everything was going to be okay, right?

After training, Louna had made what she considered a small request. Since the day was nice and sunny, why not go to the beach again? Besides, it would probably be beautiful to see when it hadn't rained. Waka, for some reason almost hesitant to allow it, gave in and tagged along with her. Her expectations had been met. The sight of the beach was indeed something extraordinary.

"Waka," Louna called out, standing at the edge of the sand where the waves rolled in. Her head was turned slightly, but her eyes were resting on a piece of high land far out, wisp of hair covering her mask thanks to the wind.

"Hmmm?" Waka hummed.

"Does someone live out there?" Louna asked, pointing out to what appeared to be a dojo. Waka's interest seemed to be perked a but higher.

"Someone _did_ use to live out there," he answered, walking up besides her. "A very helpful old man who occasionally taught Amaterasu a few things…" Waka chuckled breezily, tilting his head to the side and placing a hand behind his neck. "Well, actually, quite a few helpful things. She improved greatly because of him. But he's moved on to the next life now."

"Oh," Louna said, continuing to stare out at the mass ocean. It might have looked liked she was at deep thought at one point, for she had become almost as still as Waka went whenever he gazed off into the future. She had become silent to, causing Waka to stare down at her curiously, blinking his eyes and wondering what she could possibly be thinking.

"I want…" Louna started, her voice soft and slightly distant, as if her voice was caught in thoughts, "to visit other places one day. I don't know why, but staring out into the sea and wondering where it ends makes me so fascinated with other places."

Waka chuckled again, and Louna shot him a glare. Why did he always laugh at her? Did she really amuse him so much. Waka quieted himself down, then placed the hand he had on his neck on her shoulders.

"One day," he started, turning his gaze to the ocean. "I'll take you somewhere other than Sei-An City."

"Really?" Louna said brightly, her eyes gaining a new shine.

"Yes, really." Waka spoke in his own soft tone, then exhaled a deep breath.

At least there was something to look forward to in her future that she knew about. She didn't say it outloud, but she was holding that as a promise. But there was just one thing that seemed wrong, and she felt like it was something she had forgotten. Something important, and it made her ache.

* * *

The city seemed to be bustling with activity from its citizens. Of course Louna's curiosity had been perked, but it seemed Waka was waiting for her to ask. Before the two were off into the air, Louna's eyes came across a young woman with a very pretty kimono folded neatly in her arms. Was there some sort of festival going on?

"The sakura blossoms are in full bloom," Waka explained to her after she asked. Louna just simply blinked her eyes, having no idea what that was suppose to mean. "So," Waka continued, being tolerate with her. "Sei-An City is going to hold a festival. I wouldn't mind taking you if you're interested. You were peering down the whole trip up here."

Louna found herself blushing again, but thankfully her hair was hiding it. He was awfully kind to her, perhaps too kind. But the offer was really nice, and she did want to experience the festival for herself. But didn't that mean everyone was going to dress up in their finest spring clothing? Louna glanced down at her own attire, and though it was very lovely, it wasn't anything to represent something that was spring-themed.

Waka noticed her gesture, also glancing at the kimono he had given her the first night they met. "Hm, I suppose I could find you a new kimono as well. Since you fit that one, I already know your size."

Louna's head snapped up. She wasn't sure if it was embarrassment from Waka knowing the size of her clothing, or if it was for the simple fact he stated he'd get her a new kimono. She was leaning more towards the first of the two.

"Uh, no, Waka. You don't have to get me a new kimono… I'm just fine in this one," Louna stated, glancing back down to the black, slender kimono she was in. She really wasn't sure she could accept anything from him in the first place. It wasn't like she deserved it or anything. "And… as for the festival… I'm not so sure if I'll go. Honestly, as interesting as it seems, I'm not sure if it's something to my most interest."

"I see…" Waka muttered, sounding a bit disappointed. "Well, it's never too late to change your mind until the festival is over. Feel free to ask me before so."

The usual silences felt, and she wasn't sure why, but she almost felt bad for him. Part of Louna had started to wonder what it was like to be in his place, though it was mainly because of Waka figuring out the whole theory about her mask. That, and that fact that he had to train _and _protect her. Judging from the way she acted towards him a few days ago before trying to lighten up a little, Louna knew she was already a handful.

"Waka," Louna started quietly, the words escaping before she could really find any meaning behind them.

"Yes?" Waka answered.

"Thank you…"

Waka turned his gaze to her, seeming almost confused himself. Louna lowered her gaze to the floor, joining her hands together behind her back. It just seemed like the right thing to say. It was almost as if she were thanking him for his tolerance. She wasn't sure if he figured out what her "thank you" was for, but he glanced over to his right, placing a hand on her shoulder and stopping the both of them. Louna glanced up, noticing that they had come to her bedroom door.

"You're welcome," Waka said cheerfully, holding the door opened for her.

Louna smiled faintly, then walked in.

* * *

**A/N:** I hate to make this chapter so short, but it plays a big role in Louna's personality. More so, it's based around the things she has come to realize, with or without noticing. Waka's role isn't too big in this chapter, but he's still important there or not. This chapter also has another importances for Louna. She seems to have forgotten something~.


	13. Chapter 13

For the next two days, Louna would spend her mornings the same way as last time. She and Waka trained together, and though she wouldn't say she improved greatly, she did show a bit of progress. Waka was pleased, glad to know she was getting the hang on her timing better than she was before. Louna had even learned a trick or two to keep his hand away from her mask.

But at the moment, she was currently leaning over the railing, staring down at the lights that lit up the city. It was all so pretty, nothing she was use to seeing. If there was one person she could share this sight with… Well, she wasn't really sure who'd she choose. Anyone close to her that hadn't been outside of the Northern Lands was a good answer. Louna directed her eyes to her hands, which in them was her canine mask. She wasn't sure why she wasn't wearing it. Maybe it was because she just didn't feel like it.

"Louna?"

Louna stood straight, turning around at the sound of her name. Waka was walking from his palace, heading over to her.

"You look like you really want to be down there," he commented, joining her at the railing. "And you're not wearing your mask. Is something wrong?"

"No," Louna answered immediately, turning her gaze back to the city below. "I'm just fine. Admiring the sight from afar, and thinking a little. Why aren't you down there?" Louna quickly turned the question to him, hoping to get something of a startled or surprised reaction, but to her disappointment, he simply smiled.

"My job is to watch over you, Louna. I know I've slipped up here and there, but I really shouldn't let you out of my sight," Waka explained, waving his hand up and down. "I really don't mind being up here, though. Watching the fireworks from here is interesting since you sometimes might have to look down."

Louna arched a brow, but remained silent. It was a shame that he couldn't be down there. She was sure he would have had fun. But he was dedicated to doing his job, and she really wouldn't try to force him to do anything else. Part of her wondered that if she had decided to go to the festival, would he have come with her? Most likely, he had offered to take to her after all, and he did just state that he had to keep an eye on her.

"Louna… I've been wondering something," Waka asked, pushing himself to where he was sitting comfortably on the railing. Louna stared at him cautiously, wondering how he could sit like that without a worry he would fall. But she had to remind herself, he could fly and she couldn't. Waka continued. "It's been just a little more than a week, almost two weeks now, and you've seemed to mature quite a bit. You've seemed to have taken quite a turn, and--"

"You're wondering why?" Louna finished for him, and Waka just swiftly nodded his head. She should have known he was going to ask that question sooner or later. He was quite right, she had matured quite the fair share. He deserved to know why. "I'm not a kid anymore," Louna started, sighing afterwards. "I can't be angry and emotional all the time. I'm an adult, a young one, but an adult nonetheless. I don't really know what I've gotten myself into, but I have to take responsibility for it somehow, right? If I don't cooperate with you, how am I suppose to see Milly again?"

Ah, Milly was the _something_--more of _someone_--that she had forgotten. Thoughts of her little sister had escaped her mind for a small lapse of time, being pushed to the back as Louna sort through what she considered to be her challenges. Milly's voice was clear in her head, ringing as happy laughter, reminding her that she had more to look forward to in her future. She just had to hang on and endure before she could go back home. Louna smiled sadly, and a small tear escaped from her eyes. She only noticed when Waka wiped it away with his sleeve. She pushed his arm away, sniffing and chuckling slightly.

"I cry too much," Louna chuckled, and Waka just smiled. "Anyway, I think we can both agree that I'm easier to work with when I'm not angry or reluctant," she said, and Waka gave a small nod of his head.

"Yes, that's something I don't mind agreeing with out loud. You seem much nicer than you were before, and no offense Louna, but that's actually saying quite a bit."

Louna laughed, giving a wide smile that caused Waka to arch a brow. Her grin slowly faded, becoming uncomfortable the more he stared at her. "What?" Louna asked, shifting uneasily.

"That was the first time I've ever heard you laugh," Waka answered, looking over the railing. "But there's a first time for everything."

Louna had to think. Was that really her first time laughing since she was separated from Milly? Perhaps she had chuckled here and there a couple of times, but actual laughter never occurred. It almost felt like an accomplishment of some sort, but it felt really nice to find the happy child inside of her again. Milly would have been so happy to see her progress. Louna wondered if there was a way she could talk to her little sister without physically being there. Her gaze slowly wandered to Waka.

"Something on your mind?" Waka asked, keeping his gaze down a particular spot below.

"Sort of. But I think I should wait a little longer to ask," Louna answered, glancing down to whatever he was staring at. She honestly didn't know what, because she couldn't find where, not at his height. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"They're about to start the fireworks," Waka answered. "Are you sure you don't want to go down at least to watch them?" he asked her, finally shifting his gaze back to Louna. Her own wandered down longingly. He slipped off the railing, taking her mask from her hands and placing it securely on her face. Once he was sure it wouldn't fall off, he wrapped his arm around her waist, then faintly started to disappear.

Waka had caught her by surprise, moving when she least expected it. She hadn't given him a verbal answer, but she guessed her glancing down was enough. She had already missed most of the festival, so why not at least go for the fireworks? They would be better watching from this low than high in the sky. Waka was probably thinking that. She didn't comment when his arms went around her waist, or when they started to disappear, but Louna did arch a brow at a rather clear memory.

"You did this the first time we met," Louna remembered, shifting her gaze up to him once they reformed on the ground. Waka just stared down at her. "Out of all ways to go down, you usually jumped. Why haven't you just simply done this and spare me from the fright of falling?" Louna questioned him with a bit of annoyance poking in her voice. He seemed to be at a lost for words, or at least to make up some sort of excuse. She saw very clearly the smirk that twitched its way onto Waka's lips, and his emerald eyes glancing at the pond they were next to. Louna's eyes widened a little. "You did it on purpose, didn't you!" Louna exclaimed.

"Uh…," Waka's lips parted, still smirking while a chuckle faintly lingered. "Look, Louna," he said, directing his gaze up when smoke began to cover the air. "The fireworks are starting."

Louna glanced up, temporarily distracted and just in time. As soon as she glanced up, the first firework that had been sent in the air exploded into red and pink lights. Louna took in the sight in awe, gasping quietly. Two more explosions were sent into the air right after the first, and Louna continued to stare up, almost afraid that if she took her eyes off of the sky, she was going to miss the next one.

"They're beautiful…" Louna spoke softly, not really paying attention to Waka's reaction. He glanced back down at her, smiled faintly, then looked back up.

"Oui, très belle," Waka murmured softly, his arms slightly tightening around her waist.

* * *

**A/N ;; **I honestly didn't want to leave the chapter off like this, but I'm rather satisfied with this type of ending for it. Hoped any of you who read this story was satisfied with it. :3


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N ;; **I'm so sorry for taking _FOREVER_ to update this. I've been more focused on my Bleach fan fiction, but after reading some of the chapters of Fade Out, I had to continue it. Unfortunately, if my USBs decide to officially fall apart on me like they're threatening to (it's ridiculous really. It's going on four USBs breaking on me.) I won't be writing for an even longer time. ;____;

I feel a lot like Shigure's editor from Fruits Basket… You know, when she's begging for him to write. It's just, I'm begging for my USBs to live so _I can write_.

* * *

Dreams were sometimes very nice. They provided a sanctuary when there was no other place to go. A realm of tranquility, a place to look forward to. In a dream there could be anything you wanted, rather it was logic or challenged logic. It was your own little world, and sometimes you could even control it. But sometimes…

Sometimes they were just weird, or scary. When you thought dreams to be the last place you could turn to, they'd turn on you like everything else. They'd trap you inside of them so you couldn't wake up. They'd pull you down into the darkness of your mind wanting to escape whatever was outside of them. Sometimes they could be the spider's web, and you were the insect waiting to have your insides melted by a spider's venom. There was no way out, and you were trapped, alone and afraid…

_Until you opened your eyes._

A small gasp escaped from Louna's lips, and she shuddered to life. Her eyes opened, sweeping the room for the reality she wanted to come back to. She wasn't sure what her dream was about, but it frightened her, unsettled her. She wanted to curl up in a ball and just cry, cry until there was nothing left, until she could fall asleep. But she didn't want to fall asleep. What if that darkness came back to get her? What if it swallowed her whole and she couldn't open her eyes? It made her afraid, and water started to burn at her eyes.

"Dad…" Louna sobbed out, leaning weakly on her left arm. "Mom, Milly… Waka… Waka! _WAKA!!_"

What if they couldn't hear her screams? What if she was alone and vulnerable to whatever had called out to her? She didn't want to go back, she didn't want to see what it showed her again. Images burned painfully in her mind flashed in front of her eyes, scaring her since of sanity. Louna's eyes widened, and she felt her stomach churn threatening. Her shaking form lurched itself on over the bed, and whatever wanted to come out of her was released.

The only thing she remembered after was the smell of puke, sweat, the sound of her name, and warm hands.

* * *

She had been so scared… She hadn't wanted to fall back to sleep, but somehow she did. She wasn't pulled into the hands of darkness like she was last night. No, this time she had found her sanctuary. Yet when her eyes opened, her fear was triggered again. Louna inhaled sharply, shooting up, but being help back by multiple hands.

"Let go… Let go!" Louna screeched, her body warm, and still sweating and shaking. She wasn't able to remember she was inside of Waka's castle. So his voice calling out to her was the only thing able to calm her down, to remind her that she was in a safe place. He was the one who would protect her. He had to… It was his job… And he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He had told her himself…

"Louna," Waka's voice called out her name, patient, and clam, yet worried. "Louna, relax. We're here, and everything's going to be okay."

Another pair of hands joined the others, and a new weight was placed on the bed she was on herself. Even though her eyes were wide, she couldn't see a thing. Everything was white, graying before her like the darkness was coming back. Whimpers escaped from her throat, and the last pair of hands that joined the others shooed them away. It was Waka, and he placed himself behind her. He wrapped one arm under her chest, and placed a hand on her head. Gently, he started to rock back and forth, making soft shushing sounds to get her to quiet down.

Louna was close to him, close enough that his body felt cool compared to her own. Close enough to know that he was going to protect her, and to stay by her. A sense of safety was what she needed, and someone to lean on and tell her to that everything was going to be alright was what she wanted. Her gray and white world slowly started to become a clear image of the real things in front of her. Her noise was starting to become able to recognize the scent of fresh on her skin, and the earthly scent Waka usually gave off. Her ears picked up the sounds of other people present, and her conscious became aware that she wasn't wearing her mask.

"Waka…" Louna started weakly, noticing that her throat was dry, and that it burned.

"Sssh, Louna… Everything's going to be fine now. Just try and go back to sleep…"

Louna didn't put up an argument. If Waka was telling her to go back to sleep, it must have been safe. Besides, she was still tired. And Waka felt cool, and comfortable, and like the person she needed the most. At the moment, the feeling was just right…

* * *

"I… I don't know what happened to her, Amaterasu…"

It was the first thing she heard when she woke up. Louna's eyes blinked to a slow and complete open, taking there time to adjust to the room she was in. Covers were over her body, and fluffy pillows were under her head. The scent of tea lingered strongly in the room, and Waka's scent accompanied it.

". . ."

"I can't see into her head, my visions aren't providing me anything. Ammy, ma cherie, you should have seen the poor girl. _She was shaking in fear._"

". . ."

"Well, seeing as if I don't know if it was simply a nightmare--which seems very unlikely--I can only assume it's the demon that's after her. I never thought it would attempt to capture her so earlier. I never thought an attack like that would come."

Who was he talking to? Louna kept her head on the pillow. It still felt a bit fuzzy, and sudden movement probably wasn't the best for her. Even then, if another person was in the room, she couldn't hear them. Was Waka… _talking _to himself? Just when she thought things couldn't possibly get weird, she found the person who she was relying on a few moments ago going crazy. But it was probably best she thought better of Waka, and assumed he was using some sort of magic to talk to…

Wait a second…

Did he just say the name Amaterasu?

Amaterasu… as in the person she didn't believe in?

Louna pushed herself up with a groan, careful, and using both arms.

"Wa…ka…" she called out weakly, coughing in the middle. "Who… Who are you talking to?"

There was silence in the room for a moment, and then Waka whispered something sounding faintly like a parting. In only seconds, he was next to her, helping her sit herself up correctly. Louna thanked him with as much energy as she could muster, and then repeated her question after.

"I heard no one speaking back to you. I thought you were talking to yourself…" Louna added, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Odd," Waka murmured, a frown in his voice. "But I was speaking to the Sun Goddess herself. You should have been able to see her."

"Well I didn't," Louna said stubbornly, going into a fit of coughs after.

Waka chuckled faintly, then walked over to a table with a tea set on it. "Stubborn after such a fright. At least you still have your spirit left. You sent me and the troopers into worry, Louna. We had no idea what happened to you."

His voice was sincere, holding no hint of the chuckle he had given her moments ago. There was only a light note of relief in his voice, the only hint to him being happy. He really had been worried, and she caused it. She had cause him to worry, and that almost felt unacceptable. She wasn't sure why, but that feeling was there.

"I don't know what happened either," Louna said, turning her head to the side. Strands of hair was sticking to her face, lingering on her face due to sweat. She still felt warm. Maybe she had developed a fever during her episode? "And… I'm sorry," she added quietly, opening her steely eyes.

"No, no," Waka said, mixing just a bit of sugar into the tea. She could tell by the sound of churning. "It's nothing for you do apologize about. It happened, and someone found you just in time, before your condition could worsen. I'm just happy to know that you'll be okay."

That made her glad to hear, enough for her lips to twitch faintly into a smile. It probably didn't look like she was smiling, she could feel the corners of her lips shift up. Waka shuffled over to the bed, and set down on the edge of the side she was on. "Drink this, Louna. It should help you recover. You still have a small fever."

"Waka," Louna said, brushing off his request. "How many people saw my face?"

"Drink," Waka said, clearly wanting to avoid the question.

"Answer me," Louna insisted.

"Drink first," Waka replied.

"Answer first," Louna snorted.

"Drink it," Waka said patiently.

"No, an--!!"

Before Louna could finish, shoved the tea cup to her lips and poured the tea in himself. Louna really had no choice but to swallow unless she wanted the liquid pouring from out of her mouth and getting the bed wet like some sick child refusing medicine. Waka wore a rather cheery expression, one she wanted to scratch off his face.

"Drink first. I win," he said cheerily, giving her a smile that showed a bit of his white teeth. Louna said nothing, but continued to let him give her the tea and avoid her question. There must have been quite the few number of people if he was avoiding the question.

"There!" Waka said once the cup of tea was empty. "See, Louna, that wasn't too bad, now was it?"

Louna snorted, and rolled her eyes, but she wasn't able to keep her annoyed expression for long. It melted away into a smile, and her eyes stared directly at Waka. This day was not over yet.


	15. Chapter 15

To Louna's dismay, she had discovered that the room she was in was actually Waka's chambers, but there had been no use trying to throw a fit over it. Even if she wailed, and cried, and kicked, and screamed, Waka would refuse to let her out of the room. She had only put up an argument for perhaps five minutes total before giving up. Arguing with Waka didn't really seem to do her much, and she didn't like arguing with him in the first place. At the moment, he was out of the room, going to retrieve her mask while she waited patiently for him to return.

Waka's room was currently safeguarded by some sort of enchantment that would protect her from the demon that had been trying to reach out to her. She was safe in here, which meant she had very little to nothing to worry about. Louna was laying on the bed, allowing for her soft blue eyes to scan the room over. It was large, but surprisingly bare. There wasn't much about it to awe over. In other words, it was just surprisingly plain. Even though Louna had never thought about it, she would have expected to Waka's room to be as gorgeous as he was… Not to be taken the wrong way, but she was just expecting something a little more fancy.

There were also other objects in the room, regular necessities such as a large closet (that was probably empty), a dresser and a large mirror, a desk with messy papers, and that really was about it. All besides the overly large bed that seemed capable of fitting seven more people on it. Louna directed her eyes to the one thing that she considered to be odd. In Waka's room, there was a section of wall that was coated in what appeared to be an ice-blue sort of mirror. It gave off an odd sensation, but other than that it seemed somewhat normal. Knowing Waka, it was probably used for something besides the obvious.

Louna pushed herself up, moving strands of hair behind her ears and glancing around once more. Waka really was a nice person… He was doing so much for her already, it was like he was carrying her on his shoulders. And he was doing this to protect her, maybe the rest of Nippon, too. He was trying to stop something from getting to her, but Louna had to question why anything would want her in the first place. None of that had been explained to her at all, so maybe now that she had something strange happen to her… Maybe… she could ask and get a reasonable answer. She didn't want Waka to dodge her question, to leave her in the mist. Louna closed her eyes, and placed herself into deep thoughts.

And then Waka's voice obnoxiously carried itself into the room.

"Looounnnaaa~!" Waka called out from the hall, causing Louna to twitch irritably. "I have your mask! No need to hide, now!"

"Who in the seventh gates of hell is hiding?!" Louna shouted, readying herself to wring Waka's neck of all bones with her hands. He came into the room rather cheerily, and despite being suspicious, Louna knew this was his regular attitude. Well, to be happy on some level anyway. He walked over to her, and almost like he had become use to it, brushed her hair away and placed the canine mask on her face.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Louna asked,

"Because," Waka started, "I like to see what expression you'll have. Sometimes you look angry, other times nervous, and others you look calm." Waka put a hand on Louna's head, in the middle where his hand would be if she was in her canine form. "I like that you still expression your emotions quite clearly despite everything that happened to you."

"I have to," Louna said, her hands sub-consciously grabbing hold of the covers. "If I don't, then Milly would be depressed and sad all the time. I want to be a good big sister to her, and while not trying to take the place of our mother, I want to show her all the things mother would have done herself if she was still alive…" Louna glanced down, frowning a little. Milly was still only so young with their mother died from the volcano lava. It was the same with their father, too. The girl missed out on majority of the things that made their parents great people, and somehow… Louna wanted to show her what they were like through herself. She wanted to be tough like their father, yet sweet and reasonable like their mother. Responsible, too. And she couldn't forget to be brave, neither. Nor could she forget to be very loving, and very caring.

"Are you going to cry?" Waka asked her, his voice softening.

"No," Louna answered, her own voice a whisper.

"It's okay if you do," Waka told her.

"No, I mean I actually can't this time," Louna responded, shaking her head a little. "For whatever reason, the tears won't come this time. That's not a bad thing, is it?" she asked.

"Not really," Waka answered, slowly walking away from the bed. "You can leave the room now if you wish. I believe it's safe for you to leave, and I could tell you were getting rather restless in here. Up, up, ma cherie. Time's wasting."

"I'll show you what it's like to waste time…" Louna mumbled bitterly, throwing her legs over the bed and slowly raising to her feet. She wobbled for a moment, feeling an air of light headedness washing over her like rain. "Whoa…" she uttered, holding her arms out a little to keep her balance. Louna's eyes grew wide, and flitted around nervously. "How long has it been since I've last stood?" she asked.

"Since yesterday night before you went to bed is as precise as I can predict," Waka replied, placing himself behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders. He held on tightly, and as if to help her, started to push her forward. "Walk slowly now, ma cherie."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Louna half hissed, actually placing more than average concentration in trying to walk. _Left foot, right foot, left again. Ah! Waka said slowly! _"Ma cherie… Why do you keep referring to me as that?" Louna asked, her tone not at all hinting to her silly thoughts.

Waka was silent for a moment behind her, but there was an air of amusement with that silences. Louna couldn't resist her frown, but while she waited for him to answer her, she figured she'd have just a little fun trying to walk. Almost as if she was losing her balance, Louna spread her arms out. She glanced down at her legs, pretending as if she were walking on a small rope and about to fall off it any minute. It was actually pretty amusing. Maybe even more amusing than it should have been to a twenty-year-old.

"What are you doing?" Waka asked her.

"Stuff, answer my question," Louna demanded, turning her head over her shoulders to glance at him. "Or else we'll fall off the rope." Like he knew what she was talking about.

Waka's gaze rested on her for a firm moment, and she could see the amusement in his eyes being replaced by a bit of concern. He had even arched a brow to confirm his own suspicion, but he didn't question her. He seemed to have been going along with it. "Okay," he said slowly. "When I refer to you as 'ma cherie', I'm just being friendly. Ma is just a possessive word. Cherie is a term of affection."

"How affectionate?" Louna asked sourly, placing her hands on her hips now and still moving her legs as if she was on a tightrope. Waka's silence was very noticeable to her, and she was literally able to count the seconds before he could answer. Had it really been that hard of a question?

"Enough for me to care about your safety," he answered, and Louna couldn't lie, that was a good answer. It was enough that she could settle with. "Now, how about you quit playing around, and we go outside for a bit? I have some things I need you to see."

"Oh-ho, _really_?" Louna's voice wasn't enthused at all. Whatever Waka had in store for her, she honestly wasn't looking forward to it. But there was no use complaining as tempted as she was. It was just best to go along with whatever Waka wanted her to do. And so, Louna started their silent walk outside of the palace, also wondering if they'd have any possible chance of visiting the beach.

Their walk was silent, and only went to the outside of the palace. Louna spotted leaning on the railing of the ledge, what appeared to be some kind of staff with a blade. Not specially a spear, but some sort of main island weapon. She blinked her eyes at it, wondering if this was suppose to impress her.

"This, Louna," Waka started, prancing past her almost too merrily, "is a gift from Amaterasu herself. I think it's a little too much for you, but if Amaterasu sees it to be perfect, then it must be."

"Amaterasu has given me a gift?" Louna asked slowly, her eyebrow arched high, arms folded across her stomach. All in all, it seemed almost as if she didn't believe Waka, or that she was struggling to understand why Amaterasu would have given her a gift that was a weapon at all, or maybe even the fact that it was a gift in general.

"Yes, Amaterasu as given you a rather personal gift," Waka spoke just as slowly, giving a confirming nod of his head. "Going from what she told me, only you, myself, and she can use it."

"How am I suppose to use that thing when the staff itself is larger than both my heads and can twist someone's head off their body with just one swing?" Louna implied, doubt coating her voice. Waka frowned in her direction, placing his own hand on the staff. In a matter of seconds and right before her eyes, it became slender. Small enough for him to hold it, which meant that she could, too. "Nope, still not understanding," Louna chirped.

Waka sighed. "It's only that size when it is unused. When it's that size, no one can hold it or use it unless they're meant to, which then it just shrinks down to a reasonable size. You can certainly hold it now, can you not?" Waka asked, walking over to Louna with staff in hand.

"What you mean unless they're meant to use it?" Louna asked, very reluctant to take the staff away. She almost looked repulsed as Waka neared her with it.

"Amaterasu, ma cherie, designed this weapon so only certain people could use it. You, myself, and Amaterasu being three. Anyone else who is pure at heart can use it also. Now listen closely to me, Louna… This staff holds plenty of power, so I obviously want you to be careful with it. It reflects your own strength within it whenever you use it, meaning that you won't be able to use it's own strength just yet. Not until you're a little stronger. Once that happens, your strength and the staff strength will no doubt make you a worthy opponent. And I know you have plenty of questions to ask me, but right now I just want to train with you. Is that okay?"

Waka's voice was noticeable soft in her ears, also full of concern, worry, and possible exhaustion. It made her question how long he had been protecting her in his room. Louna eyed him, but not with whatever spite she usually looked at him with. This time her gaze was soft, full of hazed understanding. The corners of Waka's lips nearly twitched into a smile, and he held the staff out towards her, and she took it. Waka placed himself at her side, turned his head towards her, and gave a small smile.

"Mimic my motions. I'm going to show you how to use that _thing_."

It was only when they started to train and that she had considered that staff had power within it, that she also noticed it was noticeably heavy for its small size and took up way more strength than she actually had to even swing it. Needless to say, Louna was not happy by the end of training.

* * *

**A / N ;;** I believe Louna's new weapon, that staff thingy, would be called a kwan dao. Kinda like the weapon Ren from Shaman King uses. For those of you who are like "LOLWHA?", just think halberd. Bankotsu, an Inuyasha character, used one of those.


	16. The Transition

"Oh, it wasn't that bad."

"Den mah arums wouldn't hart…"

Waka shook his head, glancing back at Louna who was riding on his back limply. Her arms were dangling around his neck, her head buried in his shoulders, and her legs prompted up against his sides while his own arms supported them. He had to wonder if she had any idea how her words sounded when she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Then your arms wouldn't hurt?" Waka asked her, attempting to be sure about her mumbles.

"Mhmm," Louna hummed out, even giving a nod of her head.

"Mhmm," Waka chuckled, turning his head back in front of him. "Well Louna, I'd appreciate it if you could look up now. We're here."

This time, whatever she mumbled was just completely in-comprehendible. Determined to beat her stubbornness, though somewhat tired of it at the same time, he unsecured his arms from Louna's legs and let her fall to the ground. There was a slight yell, then a thump, and an angry growl coming last.

"What was that for?" Louna growled, hopping to her feet as fast as she could. "What did I do to deserve that?"

Waka nearly glared in her direction, causing Louna to silence herself. She believed that was the first glare she ever received from him. She promptly backed off, and took a look around.

The two of them were in a lively and peaceful forest. The sounds of birds calling to one another echoed throw the air, some flew gracefully, and some fish even dared to swim close to the surface of the water. The way the sun's rays reached through the many tree branches gave the forest a beautiful glow to it. Like she had done when she first saw the rain on the cherry blossom trees, Louna gave a small gasp of admiration. Waka smiled at her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked her, shifting his gaze over to the pond. "I was wondering if you think this is a more natural place for to do your training. You are more of a nature person, oui?" he asked her, kneeling down and placing his hand on the surface of the water. A brave fish was attracted to his hand, and swam right under it.

"Uh," Louna uttered, slightly distracted for a moment. "Yes, I am. Why here, though, if you don't mind me asking…?" she questioned, folding her arms behind her back and rising on her feet.

"You once told me you'd like to see more of Nippon. I figured why not now," Waka answered patiently, not looking at her.

"It was… nice of you, and I appreciate it." Louna brought her ice blue eyes down to the ground, staring at a blooming flower. Waka didn't say anything back to her, and she slowly found her gaze shifting to his back. What was he thinking in that head of his? She wanted to know, oddly finding his current moment of silence not something she wanted. And, there was one more thing she had noticed… Whenever their skin came in contact with one another, there was no more feeling of a cool electrical shock. That same shock that would send a shiver through the both of them. It was gone, and it shouldn't have disappeared.

"Aren't you going to explore?" Waka asked her suddenly, rising to his feet and turning to face her. Louna looked puzzled. "You've wanted to see other places, right? I'm giving you a chance to explore before we train."

"Oh, thanks…" Louna murmured, feeling somewhat awkward. Waka turned, then went back to crouching down near the pond. Louna shifted a little uneasily, unsure about where to start. It was such a large forest, and it wasn't like she'd really run into anything unique, right? Unless that was Waka's point in letting her explore first. Or, he could just have been really generous right now. Louna took one last glance at his back before her form started to shimmer into her canine form. The tall, slender, she-wolf shook her fur once she was done, and without hesitation, started in one unspecific direction.

For the most part, even though the forest was pretty, she didn't really know what to say about it except for there was more water and trees than actual ground. Or at least it seemed that way. Occasionally, Louna was able to find deer grazing off in one area, and had to resist the urge to hunt. Instead of attacking the deer like she would do if she were trying to capture food, Louna directed herself away from the animals. She found herself briefly glancing back at Waka.

Louna had a new urge now, the urge to resist asking Waka if something was up. She didn't like his silences, or the fact that he didn't seem as energetic as usual. What if something was bothering him and she was just trotting off somewhere? Louna frowned at herself, and turned only to discover a strange looking cave. If Waka wanted her to explore, maybe it was this place he wanted her to see? Louna found her frown growing even more. He wanted her to see a cave? What shenanigans was he trying to pull?

Still, there was something about the glow of the cave that was calling her to it. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly attracted to it, but she couldn't resist going into it. It was like she _had_ to explore it. Once inside, she discovered that in the cave was more water. _Go figure_, she thought sarcastically to herself. Of course there would be more water. What was she expecting? The whole forest seemed to be full of water. Even then, there seemed to be a small opening of some sort through a giant tree. To her right was another, and to her left another path to choose. All three of them gave off an odd sort of sensation, but the strongest was the one in front of her: the one through the tree. Stone paths were in front of her, so Louna took the chance to walk -to be more exact, jump- across them carefully.

Inside of the chosen path was a sight too great for words. Louna's beady eyes widened as she took in the magnificent sight of natural water fountains and grand, ancient, crumbling statues, and large, almost unreal flowers. The place seemed to have become a home for a few wild rabbits who all scuttled away from her, but Louna couldn't say she minded too much. She was an invader in their sanctuary.

Louna walked to the flower in the center of it all, padding her way carefully through shimmering green grass. The flower was held up by greatly thick vines, and it was closed as if having yet to bloom. It was just a pink bud. She brought her eyes down to the crystal clear water. If Waka wanted to show her a cave, maybe this was the area she was suppose to have found? He did like to show her things, especially those which seemed to be beautiful to her…

Louna shifted into her human form, kneeling on her knees in the few seconds it took to change back. She glanced down into the water again, and placed her hands cupped styled into the water. Picking as much up as she could, she brought the water to her face and let the coldness of it cool her skin. It was just the right temperature. Not too cold, not hot or warm, but that good kind of cool if that made any sense at all. And it also brought along with the coolness, a sense of calamity.

Louna glanced back down into the water rather slowly. Why was her skin suddenly tangling with the sense of danger? Her eyes lingered on the water, and for a while it took her a moment to notice what was so odd. She couldn't see her own reflection. Even though the water was rock bottom clear, she should have still been able to see her reflection, right? Louna ran her hand over the water, wondering if there was some sort of trick to it, or if it was enchanted. Nothing happened, and she moved her hand away. Louna's eyebrows came together, and she stared down a moment longer.

What happened next came to her as a great shock.

A small portion of the water rippled slowly, and color started to become painted into it. She wasn't sure how it was happening, but she had a feeling that she should beware. Louna continued to glance down, not really sure if she should run. The colors were light at first, and blurry, but the darker they became, the clearer they became. They created a figure, a figure she recognized to be herself, yet someone else at the same time. Staring back at her was a sneering face without mask, lips painted red and eyelids colored with the finest black. Ears were located on the side her head where human ears should be, canine fangs were shown sharp while with sneer. Hair was completely black, having a bump in the center of her hair just before the high ponytail that fell like a silky cloth behind her bared shoulders. This Louna's neck had fine jewelry on it, jewelry fit for a queen. And on her head was a tiara with long spikes. One of her hands -no, claws- were holding onto the opening of her red and black kimono that was falling off her shoulders.

What was this? Some sort of illusion? She didn't understand why she was seeing such a dark, yet majestic and powerful version of herself. A version of her that looked demonic and selfish and ready to _take_ mercilessly. Was this suppose to be some sort of sign?

Before she could really think anymore, the reflection Louna lifted her free claw and growled. Louna's eyes widened at the sound, and she watched the other Louna position her claw as if ready to take the real Louna's life. The sense of fear tracing along her skin became bigger, and in a panic Louna swatted at the water with a small scream. The water turned back at her touch, and it didn't return to normal as it fell back in place. The reflection rose from out of the water, rising with a fountain behind her feet. The obi tied around her waist made her look as if she had black butterfly wings. A furry tail curled around her waist, long and graceful. The real Louna fell back, and started to crawl as far away as possible from the reflection as she could.

What was about to happen?

The reflection's former claw started to gain a black swirl around it, and she lifted her hand. Black marks, marks as if she had been scratched across the cheeks on both sides three times, glowered against her face. Her growl was deep and dangerous, and her presences was enough to make Louna gain bumps along her own skin. The reflection's claw rested against her shoulder at first, and she stared the real Louna down as if contemplating what to do. Louna stared at her, unsure what she should do herself. And before she could even make a real decision, the reflection lashed her claw out. Louna whipped her front to the ground, giving a defenseless scream.

Seconds passed.

Nothing happened.

"I'm…" started a rather weakened voice. It wasn't Louna's. "I'm terribly sorry Louna, but I needed… to know."

Besides that voice, all Louna could hear was the sound of water falling back into place and her own heavy breathing. She was scared to death for her life, and all she could do was stare down at the ground and question what had just happened. Had her life really been threatened, or was this just some sort of illusion?

"It's called 'the Water of Truth'. Occasionally, on certain days, this place is enchanted with special water. It allows you to briefly glance at yourself in the future, gives you a hint of some sort… I couldn't see into yours by myself, and I thought taking you to the Water of Truth would help me…"

Waka… It was Waka speaking, and he sounded guilty. Louna continued to stare down at the ground that her face was oh-so-close to. Her breathing was still heavy, and she was struggling to slow it down.

"I didn't think your future could have been that bad. I thought because I couldn't see it, that you perhaps had constantly alternating futures. But, I've seen alternating futures before, and I couldn't figure out why yours was just blocked from my sightseeing. I had to know what would happen to you…"

Louna let her head rest on the ground. The Water of Truth… She had just glimpsed into her future? To become _that_ was her future?

"I thought you were here to help me…" she whispered weakly, wanting to curl up into a ball and cry. Was she really going to become that monster she had just saw? The very one that had tried to take her _own_ life?

"I am…" Waka whispered.

"Apparently you don't succeed."

"I'll still try. It could always change."

"Is the Water of Truth definite?"

"… Most of the time is what the stories tell…"

"… Leave me alone."

"Louna--"

"_LEAVE ME ALONE, WAKA!_"

There was an aching feeling in her heart to yell at him, to tell him to leave her alone and watch him flinch away. She was angry, but it was nothing compared to the pain and fear she felt for herself. How long would it take before she suddenly made that big change? She wanted Waka to come back and comfort her, to tell her that he could change her future and promise her she wouldn't turn into that monster. She wanted to hear his voice tell her not to be scared, to attempt to sooth her. Or maybe… she just wanted to hear his voice.

"Waka…" Louna whispered, "come back…"

"I didn't leave."

Waka walked up to the spot she was lying in and cat at her side. Without much of her assistance, he pulled her up halfway and let her lean against his chest. Louna stared straight ahead as he took off her mask and lowered his lips to her forehead. It was a gentle kiss. One of apology.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her sympathetically. "I didn't want you to have to see something like that. But, I'll still do what I can to save your future."

Louna closed her eyes. As much as she would have liked to believe him, she couldn't. The image of the blood thirsting Louna was stuck clear in her head. If the Water of Truth was definite most of the time, then there was a very small chance of her _not_ becoming that demon. She didn't believe there was anything Waka or herself could do.

Two tears ran down her face, and she curled into herself and Waka's shoulders. One hand flew up to his chest and gripped his haori with death's hold. She was scared of her own future.

Louna was scared of herself.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N ;;** Two chapters uploaded, guys.

* * *

Louna wasn't sure how long the both of them had stayed like that together. Just her and Waka, her leaning against him while she silently cried to herself. He occasionally wiping her tears and stroking her hair with his fingers. He was attempting to comfort her, and eventually Louna's tears came to an end. They stopped completely. But that didn't mean she was no longer afraid.

"Could… could your alternating visions possibly mean that in the future I die?" Louna whispered, shifting her eyes from stone wall to the green grass surrounding her. Waka was silent, and from the way he shifted she could tell her question took him by surprise. He didn't really seem to know how to answer, or if to really answer at all. "What do you see after a person dies?" Louna asked, deciding to change her question.

"Nothing…" Waka whispered reluctantly, closing his eyes while he did so. "I see nothing."

That was all she needed to hear. She now knew she had two things coming at her in the future. Becoming that demon, and a possible death. Waka's visions of her had to be blocked for a reason, and death seemed like the most logical reason. How long did she have left? And who would be the one to end her life?

"Don't assume anything, Louna," Waka murmured, stopping the motion of his hand in her hair. "My visions could have disappeared for various reason. The demon after you could have simply blocked you from my Sight to make sure I didn't expect the unexpected."

Louna muttered, "If you say so." It didn't seem like she believed him. They both knew that she didn't. It wasn't like Louna could have made it more obvious. An air of grief floated over the both of them, each having different and similar reasons why.

"I would still like for us to train today," Waka spoke, his voice diminishing. It was almost hard to hear him, and in a way when his voice was so quiet and filled with melancholy, it was like all hope was being lost. "And instead of questioning, it would be best for you to just accept the help I'm offering."

"I'd rather not do either right now," Louna replied, softening her voice to as friendly of a tone as she could possibly get. It was calm, but firm.

"Doesn't surprise me to hear that. Très bien, c'est dommage.*"

Louna glanced up at Waka, arching an eyebrow high over puffy, dry eyes. Waka gave her the same look, arching a brow of his own before speaking. "What?" he asked her.

"'_What?'_" Louna repeated him. "You're asking me _'What?'_. How am I suppose to have understood what you just said at the end of that sentence? _''Très bien, c'est dommage'_. Oh-ho, really now?" Louna ranted, causing Waka to gain a smile without really meaning to. His smile didn't make things any better. Louna's cool-blue eyes glared threateningly at him. "And apparently I'm amusing you."

"Oui. C'est correct," Waka chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers. Louna stiffened noticeably, alarmed by how close their faces were. Waka's grin had grown wide, though his eyes were half closed. "That would have been a really good answer, and what a nice accent you had there. I wasn't expecting you to repeat the sentence correctly."

Louna was silent for a moment, her glare become stronger the longer their foreheads were together. How was he getting humor out of this situation? What was funny that she was missing, because she wanted to laugh and smile, too.

"I'll eat… your pretty golden locks," Louna threatened, moving her head away from Waka's. His smile twitched, fading a little as her words started to click in his head. Her turn to smirk now. She had just threatened to eat that golden hair of sunshine of his. She could assume he wouldn't like that too much.

Louna glanced pasted Waka's other side while he stared at his hair. He hadn't placed her mask back on her face, and she felt it was just about time for it to return to her before someone else found this place. She reached over, grabbed her mask, and started to lift it to her face before Waka grabbed her wrist. Annoyance was fast to wash over her, and her eyes once again glared at Waka.

"I just want to see your face for a bit longer," he explained to her. "I understand that the whole theory of the mask is something of complication, but I really do enjoy seeing your facial expressions… Even the angry and bitter ones like now."

"You think you're funny," Louna growled at him, yanking her wrist out of his grip.

"I am the gods' gift to nature and man."

"May the gods eat you alive."

Waka started to chuckle, and those chuckles melted into laughter. His voice was ridden of all grief and sorrow, and replaced by a pure joy of some sort that Louna didn't understand too well. It didn't matter, it was better when he laughed instead of joining her in her own misery. It made her smile, and soon she found herself laughing with him. The heavy air was being lifted by their laughter, and it was just what the both of them needed.

The laughter died down about five minutes later.

"What was funny about that?" Louna questioned, squinting her eyes a bit and tilting her head to the side. "When I think about it, there's nothing funny about the idea of being eaten alive by gods."

Waka gave a small shrug. "It was just the whole situation itself. One minute we're overwhelmed with sorrow, the next you're ranting, I'm throwing a joke, and you're adding your own bitter words. It's just a little funny to think about." Waka smiled at Louna, who wasn't smiling back. But she wasn't sneering at him neither. She was just simply staring up at him with a look of returning sorrow to her eyes. He sighed, and wipe her tear-dried face with his sleeves. "Listen to me carefully, Louna. I mean every word I say to you right now. I will try to find someway to change what you saw. I won't let you become that person without some sort of fight. I want to help you, and I will, but I can't do it if you don't believe in me. You have to work with me somehow, no matter how stupid you think it is, tiring, repetitious and so on. I need your effort and support, understand?"

Waka cupped her face with both his hands, and Louna stared at him silently for a moment. He was trying to help her, and she couldn't convince herself that he wasn't. From the moment he had first met her, he was helping her. He gave her clothing, a place to stay besides outside on her own and supporting herself, food, protection. It was only fair she put forth her best effort, too. Louna closed her eyes, and nodded her head in response.

"I understand," Louna whispered. "But even then, you might have to deal with any reluctance I have, especially if you force me to try and believe in anything I don't want to."

Waka chuckled, then released her head. "I already do, and I think I can last for a bit longer."

Waka glanced around, and Louna turned her gaze to the opposite direction. They had to have been in this cave for at least an hour, and if he wanted to train with her he still had plenty of the day left. He shouldn't let it go to waste. Waka slowly rose to his feet, and Louna did the same without his help. Before she could lean over and retrieve her mask, Waka was quick to swoop down and get it for her. Like a little child being unwillingly dressed by their parents, Louna stood with her arms crossed and a look of annoyance as Waka adjusted her mask on her face.

"I'm an adult you know," she growled to him.

"Oui, you are," he replied, turning his back to her and starting out of the place Louna thought to be a safe haven. Louna trotted behind him.

Outside, the sun was still out and shinning brightly, confirming Louna's assumption about how much time had passed. Inside that cave, time seemed to drag on, endless and dragging her down in misery. Not only her, but Waka, too. She inhaled, allowing the scent of a more welcoming area to fill her nostrils. Deer were off in one corner, rabbits in another, birds in the high trees. The water outside was normal and wouldn't attempt to attack her. This was definitely a place she could handle.

"Ah, Louna~!" Waka said in a sing-song voice. "I was wondering, have you figure out the name of your kwan dao?" he asked her, turning his whole front to her.

"My what?" Louna questioned, having a feeling he was referring to that stick-thing of a weapon he gifted her with.

"Your new weapon," Waka said, motioning to a tree the staff was leaning up against, large and looking rather impossible to move. Louna almost flinched away from it.

"Oh," she murmured. "That thing… No, I have not figured out the name of it. As a matter of fact, I didn't even know what it was called. And what do you mean by its name anyway? I have to give it a _name_?" she questioned.

Waka shrugged his shoulders, and walked over the staff. As soon as his hand was placed on it, it became small and the perfect size to hold in just one hand. "I would say it's more traditional for a warrior, or even a regular person to give their personal weapons name. Even my own sword has a name."

"You… have a sword? Why am I asking?" As if it surprised her. Of course Waka would have a sword. He just seemed to be too much of a relaxed person to carry a sword around on him. And where was it in the first place?

"Oui, I have a sword. Not an obvious sword, but one nonetheless. Now, I think it happens to be the perfect day, time, and weather for you to get familiar with your own weapon. Figure out what it likes to be called."

"'_What it likes to be called_'?" Louna gawked at Waka as if he was insane. A weapon that liked to be called a certain name? How was she suppose to figure that out, and when did weapons liked to be called things? It wasn't like it had emotions… Then again, she should have learned better than to question most things around Waka by now.

Waka gave her a smile, and waved his hand in a pacifying motion for her to go off and attempt what he told her to do. Louna's lips involuntarily started to line together in a discontent pout, but she walked over to a tree, sat under it, and placed the weapon in her lap. Waka watched her from the distances, smirking as she directed her eyes down to the staff. It would have been nice if he could tell her if she was doing this right.

With a sigh, Louna closed her eyes, and started to find her peace of mind. She had a feeling the rest of the day was going to be long.


	18. Chapter 18

**A / N ;;** Anyone who's reading the story and randomly came upon chapter 18, there's a 17 also. I uploaded two chapters this time.  


* * *

"I… wasn't expecting to experience something like that…."

Yesterday had come and gone, bringing a new today. Louna was in Waka's palace, more specifically the dinning hall. She looked surprised, remembering what things she had learned yesterday besides her future. When Waka had told her to find out the name of her kwan dao, she thought she'd probably have to name it herself. Well, it appeared that the weapon already liked to be called something else, and it had took a matter of finding her own peace of mind to figure it out.

"The world does seem to be full of surprises," Waka commented, placing his chin on his linked hands. "Now that you know what it's named, I think it's best we start actual training with it as soon as possible. All it takes is finding a real demon…" Waka trailed off thoughtfully.

Louna nearly slammed her hand down on the table. "A real demon?" she nearly hissed. "Why should I go near demons if you're suppose to be protecting me from one?" she questioned him.

Waka arched a brow. "What if I'm not able to protect you and you have to fend for yourself? Experience matters, Louna. You're not simply hunting for your meals in the forest anymore. This is a matter of life, death, and protection," he told her.

Louna slid her hand off the table. She couldn't provide an argument for that. Waka had a point. If for some reason he couldn't protect her, she had to know maybe just a little more than fighting with teeth and claws.

Waka continued.

"I have a feeling that whenever I'm not around you, the demon will attempt to strike its move at you. I believe we'll have plenty of time to train if I'm correct, but if I'm not, then I'd like to show you as much as possible. Amaterasu has gifted you with a wind weapon… Wind…" Once again, Waka trailed off thoughtfully.

"Wind and…?" Louna said expectantly.

"I was just expecting an element that suits your personality more. Though, I suppose if I ever thought of the harsh winds that accompany a storm…" A smirk started to play at Waka's lips, and he motioned a hand in her direction with one finger pointing.

Louna's eyes cut sharp behind her mask, and she tilted her head slightly. "I'll cook you," she whispered to him, loathe slithering through her words.

Waka chuckled. "Now, now. No need to resort to cannibalism. I'll play nice from now on." Waka pushed back from the chair he was in, stood, and walked over to Louna's chair. Her eyes followed him suspiciously. "Louna, do you think you could ride the wind if I asked you to?" he asked.

"What?" Louna questioned, lacking the ability to understand what he meant.

Waka shook his head. "No, then. We can start with simpler things, I suppose. Come with me. We're going to head to the beach."

* * *

The beach was just about empty. No one ever seemed to be at such a beautiful place. Waka stood a foot ahead of her, holding the kwan dao in one of his hands for her.

"Create a sand storm," Waka told her, handing the kwan dao to Louna.

"What?" Louna questioned.

"Create a sand storm," Waka repeated.

Louna gawked.

Waka looked like he was holding back a sigh.

"Okay, Louna. Point By to the ground," he told her.

Louna gawked still, this time narrowing her eyes.

"Did you just nickname my staff?"

"Kwan Dao, and yes, now do as I say!" His voice was firm, and lacking an upbeat tone. Waka was growing impatient, and that caused Louna to cautiously point the kwan dao to the ground. "Now," Waka started. "What does a tornado look like?" he asked her.

_Swirly wind. _Louna bit her tongue, resisting any wise comment she was tempted to make. She had to be serious with Waka right now, or else he was going to become undeservingly frustrated with her. Louna briefly glanced up at him, blinked her eyes, and hurriedly thought of an answer that wasn't so rude. "A tunnel of wind, in a way, I guess."

Waka looked a bit relieved, and even managed to pull a faint smile at his lips. "That's one way to put it. You could have just answered swirly wind."

Louna growled -an actual canine growl- at him. Waka looked alarm, but managed to give a faint wave of his hand. "I had a feeling you wanted to say that. I may not be able to see your future too well, but I can sort of predict the things you want to say by now." Waka continued to smile, but Louna bared her canine fangs. She clearly wasn't happy, and he wasn't making her feel any better. Waka glanced up at the sky, avoiding her deadly glare. "Either way put, both are correct. Get the image into your head clearly, okay?"

She couldn't tell if it was a command or a request from the tone of his voice. But Louna closed her eyes, and allowed the image of a tornado to settle into her mind. Fierce wind forming, threading itself into something dangerous and powerful. Something _strong_.

"Now Louna, try and direct that tornado to the sand."

Say what now?

"I want you to control it, Louna."

He wanted her to do what? Control a _tornado_? How was she suppose to control something with more strength than herself? It wasn't like she could just skip merrily into the woods for lunch and hunt a tornado. Tornadoes were not deer. They could not be captured, they did the hunting, taking lives and land mercilessly, creating a path of destruction wherever they went. Probably much like she would if she ever became that demon…

Louna's eyes fluttered open, and her body gave an almost violent shiver as she gasped. The image of that demon was still fresh in her head, not even faltering over a day. It was haunting her, wanting her to become that as soon as possible. But she wouldn't let herself, and neither would Waka. She glanced over to him, looking a bit uneasy.

"Go on," Waka started. "Just concentrate. You can do it."

She wasn't sure if he could tell what she was thinking, but Louna glanced down at the sand anyway. It was best not to mention it. Inhaling, Louna tried to make the image of the tornado reappear in her head. Waka wanted her to control it, but how was she really suppose to control a tornado? Was it even possible in the first place? It seemed unlikely. But this was her mind, her world, and she had created this tornado. If she thought of things this way, then maybe she'd be able to control it?

"Good start, Louna. Keep focus." Waka's voice floated through her head, reaching into her mind almost as if they were connected. A close connection, one that made her feel almost uncomfortably warm. Louna was hopeful that he wouldn't speak again. She had a tornado to saddle and jump on.

Just one thing.

She still didn't know to possibly challenge a tornado. Nonetheless, saddle and jump on it. Louna had to resist growling. She could feel her lips start to twitch into a sneer. The tornado whirled clearly, nearing itself in her defenseless direction. Louna, in her mind, glanced down to her hand. Well, she had the kwan dao in her hand, so she wasn't completely defenseless. Maybe she was suppose to do something with it?

Frowning now, Louna lifted the weapon, keeping still on the outside of her mind, and pointed it to the tornado.

"Good," Waka's voice spoke again, much to clear in her head now. Louna glanced to the side, and her face became horrified.

"YOU'RE EVEN IN MY HEAD?!" she shouted at him, pointing the kwan dao in Waka's direction. "Get out! I'm allowing you to help me, but there's a little something called 'personal space' and worming your way inside my head is definitely the last straw!"

Waka crouched down, staring dully in the direction of the tornado. "It's getting closer, Louna." He had completely ignored her. "Aren't you going to try to protect the both of us instead of yelling at me?"

She wanted to slice him in half. Or at least open her eyes to make sure he was standing in the same spot.

"You can do it. I'll hold this image." Waka waved his hand meekly.

Louna glared at him, but opened one eye in reality and glanced over to the real Waka. He was standing with his head lowered, eyes closed, somehow managing to project an image of himself in her head. This guy was _not_ human. Louna closed her eye, and slipped into the world her mind had created. The one that was going to be destroyed if she didn't do anything about the tornado. That didn't stop Louna from glaring back in Waka's direction.

"I know, you _despise_ me." A smile tugged at his lips, her heart gave a jump. It was really warm in her head, an uncomfortable kind of warmth. One directed at Waka, and one that was probably suppose to feel nice if she wasn't so uncomfortable. One able to calm, and peaceful, able to make this place a serene sanctuary-minus the tornado. Louna glanced down, unsure of what to do at all. But Waka stood tall, and walked next to her, and placed himself at her side.

"You feel it, too?" he asked her, placing a hand on her cheek. He was much taller than her in those sandals, but able to lean his forehead on her head if he hunched. A small shiver ran through Louna as he traced his fingers along her cheek. They were warm with touch… This was awkward…

"Is this what that Soulmate-legend-theory does? Make people feel like this?" She wasn't sure if she was suppose to answer. Maybe, maybe not. It could have just been the working of her own mind, but if he had never taken off her mask from the start, then she doubted she'd ever have this feeling in her life. Louna closed her eyes, and leaned her head against his chest. Waka gently pushed her away, and cupped her face with his hands so their eyes were forced to stare into each other.

This… could _not_ be happening.

Ice blue eyes vs. emerald eyes. Both staring into each other with a passion far too strong for her normal comfort. She was suppose to hate him, or maybe even have a strong disliking of, limited respect whatsoever. So why was the Soulmate legend fighting against her? And she thought it only applied to those inside of her clan. Not outsiders like Waka was. Not Waka…

The stare lasted a moment longer, and then Waka tilted his head to the side. "But it's not what you want, and I'm quite aware."

In a flash, Waka flicked at the center of Louna's mask. Louna was able to hear a crack, then another, and as she stared closely into Waka's eyes she was able to see her mask falling to pieces. She was honestly ready to scream, half scared, and half angry. Had he gone mad? The canine mask shattered into tiny pieces that shimmered away. Waka disappeared with them. Louna could feel her heart gave pained thuds, and it almost felt like a hole was opening up. She was so angry… but confused, too.

"Waka," she breathed breathlessly, glancing uneasily down to the ground. The tornado raged, winds becoming stronger around her. She could hear thunder, see lightening. The world around her was darkening with her own anger. Maybe even a part of her was sad.

"Waka," she whispered again. "You… LULLABY!"

Lullaby was the name of her kwan dao. A weapon of the wind. She might have not been able to control the storm, but Lullaby could. Louna lifted the staff, and brought it back down. The staff's blade was powerful enough to slice the ground. Wind from the blade rage towards the tornado, and sliced that in half too. The tornado was over, the pain she was feeling that created the storm wasn't. Louna forced her eyes open, and glanced at the miniature sand tornado she had created in real life.

"You did great, Louna!" Waka said proudly, clapping his hands together. He was estatic, until Louna turned her head in his direction. His smile faltered, and he disjoined his hands. "You're crying…" he murmured.

He was right, she was crying. She was hurt. For the second time in two days she was hurt. For the second time in two days, Waka had caused the hurt. Louna was silent, her breathing heavy and hard to come. Waka immediately looked apologetic, as if knowing he did something wrong. He hurried towards her, one sleeve of his haori reaching out to wipe her tears.

"I didn't mean to--"

Louna violently slapped his arm away. Waka looked alarmed by her force. "You jerk," she whispered towards him, shaking her head. "What _do _you possibly mean?"

Before Waka could get a word out, Louna shimmered herself into her she-wolf form. Lullaby fell softly into the sand next to her side. And without hesitation, she ran. It wasn't good for her to be around Waka. If there was a demon after her, maybe she was better off with it instead of with him. Maybe if she became that demon she had saw the other day, she wouldn't have to feel such a painful kind of hurt.

Louna ran blindly, ignoring Waka as he called out to her.


	19. Chapter 19

**A / N ;;** Sorry for taking forever to update. I just couldn't get the chapter the way I wanted it until now. However, this chapter is a--

* * *

To run back to the city would have been the most reasonable thing to do, but Louna wasn't reasonable. Nor did she want to reason.

There was a different path before entering the gates to Sei-An City, and she followed it to a different gate where a family was leaving. Louna ran through that gate, and found herself in a field area. To one side was water, and another area of land that appeared almost ruin-like. Louna walked hopelessly through, not really knowing what to expect. But the father along she went, the more she was able to smell sea water, like she was close to another beach. She stopped at a bridge, and shimmered herself back to her human form.

What had Waka been thinking? What had _she_ been thinking? It was all just too much for her. Dealing with the fact that her parents lives had been taken, raising a sister, suddenly being kicked out of her clan, and now being stuck with Waka because some demon was after her… "It's all too much for one person to handle," Louna murmured, throwing her arms up weakly before swinging them back to her side. "It's too much for _me_."

And the worst part of it all was not that fact she was being chased by a demon, it was the fact that she had an unwanted connection with Waka. Why was the legend able to extend its reaches to outsiders? Why couldn't her one-true-love just have been Jin? Jin had known her since her childhood, had been around it all, so why was Waka, the one person she barely knew, her soulmate? One thing to accept after the other, and now she had to deal with this. Life was like one big game of misery, and it was overwhelming her.

"Louna!" Waka's voice shouted, filled with a bit of relief. She wasn't sure how he found her, but one second later his arms were around her and he was dragging her with him.

"Let go!" Louna snarled, wrenching at his arms. "Let go, Waka! I'm warning you!" she added, struggling to hold her ground. Squirming seemed useless, and the more she struggled to get out of his grasp, the stronger his hold on her grew.

"Louna, just listen for a--"

"NO!" Louna shouted, "Not to you! You sicken me! I despise you! I hate you!" Every ounce of misery she was feeling filled her words, and each ounce seemed to make Waka's grasp tired. "I don't believe you anymore! You're the demon! You're the one who's not good for me!"

"Louna, that's not true," Waka murmured. "I am trying to help you."

"Then what was _that_?!" Louna howled. "What were you doing to me?! Why did you feel the need to destroy my mask?! Only evil people destroy an Oina's mask! What were you thinking?!" Louna half sobbed. "I thought you were a good person, Waka… Why'd you do that?" she whimpered, going almost completely limp with weak attempt to get away from Waka.

"I'm not evil," he whispered to her, his voice calm. "I thought I was a good person, and I still think I am. But I'm a good person who just did something wrong, and I'm sorry." Waka let down his arms, and Louna stumbled out. She kept her back to him, but listened unwillingly. "I suppose there's been too much pressure on you. Maybe I should just find the demon on my own…"

"That's it?" Louna spoke slowly, her voice bordering the line of hysteria. "You'll just go find the demon and?"

"What more can I do, Louna?!" Waka nearly shouted, almost sounding frustrated. "It seems like you can't handle most of the things being thrown your way. I want to stay by you, and make sure you're not harmed, but--"

"Why bother?" Louna said, shaking her head. "You're wasting your time trying to protect me, anyhow."

She felt as bitter as she had when she had been thrown out of her clan. As if nothing in the world could make her feel happy. It was like she was just a shell of living disaster. One catastrophe after another. One more thing to add to her list. One more thing to pull her down. One more thing to make her feel like she had to hate everything.

Waka placed a hand on her shoulder, then slowly stepped in front of her.

"You act as if no one has permission to care for you," he spoke slowly, patiently, trying not only to calm her but himself. "And you're wrong. Everyone at your village -Jin, Milly, others- are hopeful that you'll one day return home. And I'm hopeful you can one day go back to that place, too. It's taking time, but I want it to happen. I care--"

"No you don't," Louna interrupted.

Waka merely continued, as if she hadn't spoke at all. "I care for you also. But you're making things so much harder than it should be. This demon is already taking its time reaching out to you, and if it has one advantage, it's the negative feelings you're always building up because you're rarely ever happy. I can't see your future, I can't see the demon, I can't do anything but simply stand by your side and wait it out. But how am I suppose to help you when you always have a reason to dislike me more?" Waka asked her. "I'm not trying to make you feel this way."

Waka his hand guide its way to her cheek. His fingers caressed her skin gently, and his eyes looked so thoughtful. So apologetic. But the shock in his touch was missing. The one she use to feel, the one that indicated they were soulmates. Where had that gone? She had felt it in her head, but on the outside things were different. There was so much she wasn't understanding. And when Waka leaned down, their faces oh-so-close, Louna couldn't help the feeling of mistrust she had just developed for Waka.

Louna turned her head. Their lips missed. "I don't trust you," Louna murmured, knocking Waka's hand off her face and stepping back. "I don't care how sincere you are, how honest you are - I don't trust you anymore. Not after that…"

A spot on Louna's shoulder started to glow, taking the shape of a butterfly. The very first time she had met Waka, there had been a butterfly that led her to him. After, it had disappeared on her shoulder. She had almost forgotten about it. The glowing butterfly came to life, and fluttered its wings before lifting off. Louna's eyes followed it to Waka's face, and Waka threw his head behind him with a look of alarm. Louna looked past him.

Standing on the other side of the water, above the ruins, was the mysterious stranger who she had spoken to days before. His gaze was resting intensely on the both of them, though he wore no certain expression. Louna locked her gaze with his. Waka looked between them, back and forth, as if making some sort of connection in his head. About time he realized it, she had realized it, too.

The demon had come.

"Louna!! Don't--"

His voice was drowned out. Louna's attention was focused on the stranger. His lips were parting, moving, speaking something she couldn't hear. The more she tried to focus, the more she felt like she was in a state of trance. Everything around her seemed unimportant, even Waka. Everything but that stranger standing on the ruins. And whatever he was saying seemed just as equally important, and she had to know it. She was only aware faintly that Waka was shouting at her, trying to bring her attention back to him. Even when he threw himself in front of her, she could only see the stranger.

"Louna!" Waka was shouting, shaking her in the process. "What is he saying to you? Snap out of it!"

Frustration was building up in Waka, she could hear it. Yet, the stranger seemed unconcerned with him. He just kept speaking his inaudible words, staring at her with intense eyes, eyes that wanted for her to listen and glance right back at him. But if he wanted her, why hadn't he come down to get her? Louna blinked, feeling a state of confusion start to cloud her. She could no longer hear Waka's voice, but she knew he was still there. Somewhere from the corners of her eyes, she could see him staring at the stranger with a look of pure frustration, and pulling out something that was glowing green.

The stranger above gaze flickered briefly to Waka, but during that split second, Louna was able clear her mind a little. Waka was trying to protect her from something. Something that was bad. And if he was yelling because of the stranger… Louna's mind wasn't allowing her to make sense of it. She felt as if everything she was thinking was wrong. It felt as if Waka was not trying to protect her, but keep her from something that wanted her to be protected from _him_.

Louna stepped forward.

Waka moved faster.

Both were in the direction of the stranger.

Waka ran fast, there was a swoosh of air at her side. And only a few feet ahead, he gave a mighty leap into the air, with the strange blade that provided a green glow held tightly in his hands. Louna could barely make him out through the trance-like vision she was experiencing. But the stranger lost his gaze with her, and as soon as Waka was descending upon him, the stranger leaped back. Waka's sword sliced the ground. Yet, Louna did not recover. Instead, her vision completely blocked out the battle in front of her, and it was like her mind had been pulled into unknown depths.

Was this suppose to be her inner mind? Her subconscious maybe? It was different from when Waka had been inside only moments ago. Louna's eyes took in her new surrounding, noticing that everything was black and purple. Swirls were everywhere, forming the black and purple that she saw. And in front of her were three brightly glowing mirrors. That was it. There was no sun, or gray sky. There was no tornado to handle, or a Waka at her side to tell her what to do. She had to make her own choices.

Louna walked towards the mirrors, slowly and cautiously, expecting anything to happen in this place. The closer she advanced, the less the mirrors shone. Louna allowed herself to stand three feet back, and watch calmly as each one lessened in glow. They settled into plain looking glass, and then shimmered images into them. Louna didn't react.

The middle in the mirror, the one she was standing directly in front of, showed the image of the self she was to become. That reflection gave her a cold stare, then promptly turned her back as if deciding the real Louna wasn't worthy of a stare. However, Louna could see that in front of the demon reflection was the stranger fighting with Waka on the ruins. He wore a pleasant smile as he eyed her. The mirror to the right showed Waka's reflection, and he stared at her with sorrowful eyes. Behind him was herself, her back turned to him, her head slightly lowered, yet they were hand in hand. The only thing was, her reflection in this mirror was translucent, fading out of vision. And last was the mirror to the right, reflecting what was going on outside of her mind: the fight.

Were these mirrors suppose to be choices of some sort? What were the suppose to mean? And how did they get into her head? Was there no such thing as privacy? Maybe the demon had set it up? Louna watched the fight, noticing the stranger was doing his best to dodge all Waka's attacks. Occasionally he stole glances at Louna's body, probably waiting for some sort of response. Waka was moving ever so quickly, so sharply, like a predator trying to catch prey. Louna glanced away.

So _he_ was the demon that wanted her? Or was _he_ just a follower? _He _whose name was unknown to her, which was inaudible when she had first heard it. Who would have suspected him? He seemed nice, even talking to her kindly when she was down. But no wonder he was the only one brave enough to approach her when she first arrived in the city. He was probably making sure she was the one he wanted. But why wait to take her when he had chances before? The mind of a demon, or maybe just strategy in general, didn't make sense.

Louna sat down, pulling in her legs and watching closely. The trance she had been in… She knew it was the work of the demon, trying to misguide her and lead her to him. However, that butterfly that come from her arm was the only thing that told her and Waka something was wrong. If it hadn't been for that butterfly, would she be here? Would Waka be fighting to protect her? Maybe so, he did say more than once it was his job to protect her.

Louna looked toward the mirror that had the unnamed stranger in it. He was giving her a choice, and it was obvious which one he wanted her to make. If these mirrors were indeed his working, and the only way she could escape this place was to choose one or the other… If she choose the one with him in it, did it mean she would become that demon? And if she choose the one with Waka, then would it mean he'd just keep coming back to get her? She didn't want Waka to be troubled with some demon after her for power, even if he did feel obliged to protect her.

Louna's eyes wandered to the mirror with Waka. He was already doing a lot by simply trying to keep her happy. He was dealing with the troubles of the attitude she gave him whenever she wasn't being friendly, or attempting to be friendly with him. And he was also dealing with the fact that she didn't want to be his soul mate. If the Oina legend was as true as it seemed, then if Waka did want her to be his soul mate, then dealing with her own feelings towards him must be hard for him. But he was doing it, somehow. Maybe he was just happy knowing he could keep her safe? Louna heart gave one hard thud.

Was she, perhaps, being selfish for denying whatever feelings being soul mates caused? And if she did let him love her, and she returned those feelings, and everything just went wrong in the end and he completely lost her, then what would that mean?

Louna closed her eyes. She had a choice to make.

And Waka couldn't protect her forever.

* * *

**A / N ;;** --cliffhanger.


	20. Chapter 20

**A / N ;; **Ridiculously short chapter that jumps around. Sorry! But I would prefer it to be this way, instead of the first two times I typed the chapters.

* * *

Out there on North Ryoshima Coast, something strange happened to Louna when he was dealing with the demon who had arrived to make his move. Things had already seemed strange from the start of the fight, especially since the demon kept dodging. Why keep dodging and not take him out? Waka wouldn't understand until the moment Louna collapsed. The demon merely smirked at him, and in two blinks of the eye, vanished. Gone, just like that, as if his job had been complete.

Without a second thought Waka had rushed to Louna's side, shaking her, shouting her name, begging for her to just open her eyes, but nothing would happen. It was like she had mentally left the world, yet her body continued to live. To make things worse, he had tried projecting his own conscious into her mind, but it was blocked by something unknown to him. The butterfly that had left Louna's shoulders replaced itself back, but in the process of trying to merge itself with her, it shattered into pieces of light. No one had to tell Waka that the demon had somehow managed to do something to Louna. It was only a matter of time before he, whatever his name was, would have her at his will.

The only thing Waka could do was bring her back to his palace, place her still form in his room, and wait. Louna remained still, he remained worried, but there was nothing he could do to wake her up. He could only wait, and wondering what was going on inside of her head.

* * *

Louna opened her eyes. She had made her choice. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting down with her eyes closed, but it felt like a hundred years had passed within this strange world the demon created in her mind. Her eyes glanced at each mirror, all of which had remained the same except for the one that had shown her the fight between Waka and the stranger. That one was black, showing her nothing now. She had only two mirrors to choose from, and the decision made her heart pound wildly. She stared at the mirror with Waka's reflection, rose to her feet, then walked to it.

* * *

Nighttime had fallen, and Waka had dozed off. He was barely conscious, barely aware of the world around him. And he didn't want to fall asleep. He had to protect Louna, and wait for her when she woke up. He wanted to take care of her while she was asleep. However, sleep was something no man could defeat, and he was tired.

With eyes barely able to keep open, and his head leaning back against the large chair he was in, Waka missed the signs of Louna's stirring. The woman turned her head for a moment, and her fingers gripped at the sheets on the bed. Only when Louna's body arched, jumping in the motion, and her eyes snapped open did Waka become fully conscious. He stared at Louna, jumping from out of his chair. Louna's eyes glowed black and white in the dark, and her mouth fell open to take one large intake of air, like she had been under water for hours.

"Louna!" Waka cried, racing over to her. "Louna!" he called again, shaking her by her shoulders.

Louna didn't say anything back to him, however. It was like she was still in a trance, only now whatever was going on in her mind was taking an actual effect on her. Where Louna's fingers had hold of the sheets, blackness swirled around her, spreading under her, becoming wider and bigger. Waka called Louna's name again, but there was still no response from her. Swirls of darkness slithered onto her skin like small snakes unable to be avoided, thrown off and onto the ground. They wrapped themselves around her legs, her arms, her waist, and her neck, and started to pull her down into the tunnel of darkness beneath her that was once his bed. Waka was terrified. He hadn't been ready for something like this, and didn't know what to do. If only Louna would wake up!

"Louna!" Waka panicked, keeping a strong hold on her and refusing to let go. "Louna! Please, wake up!" How much more loudly would he have to shout to wake up his troopers, and how long would it take them to reach the room? He needed help, somehow, someway, he just needed it! It had to be the demon taking Louna! Why else would this be happening to her? "Louna! Can't you hear me?! Don't go! Resist him!"

And then, somehow, Louna's voice spoke to him. Though, it wasn't exactly her speaking. It was someone else. Someone feeling smug and clever, and taking pleasure in listening to him plead. "But dearest Waka, how could you not figure that she chose me over you?" the voice laughed. Waka stared at Louna, feeling her slip from his fingers. "Adieu, stranger…"

And then she was gone. Just like that. No words could make it anymore simpler. Louna was pulled into the dark void as soon as his troopers had made it into the room. Waka stared at his bed in devastation, letting those words take a toll in his head.

* * *

Louna opened her eyes, slowly, letting them adjust to the dim lighting in the new room she was in. It was slightly cold, and seemed eerie, but the only thing she could focus on was how tired she felt, and how stiff. She also noticed that someone was leaning over her, and that someone had pulled off her mask.

"Where am I?" Louna croaked, her throat dry.

There was a small chuckle, and then the sound of something breaking. Fear raced through Louna like fire. "Ah, Louna… I see you're awake," the strange, yet familiar voice spoke towards her. "I thought it would take a while longer, but you made a choice so quickly. I'm rather proud of the choice you made."

He walked over to her, and leaned down with a smile. Black hair cascaded over his shoulders, light brown eyes staring down at her with a demented kind of love and care. In a way, it was like he was staring at her as if she were a prize, or a gift. His hand brushed against her cheek, and Louna gasped. There it was, the shocking feeling she was suppose to feel whenever she and Waka had skin-to-skin contact. It had switched, somehow, to this demon.

"I hope you don't mind," he said to her. "But here, your mask is unnecessary, so I've disposed of it. Also, you don't have to worry about the troubles of a soul mate, now. You'll be thanking me sooner or later, I know it." He chuckled, and swept himself to the other side of the room. Louna closed her eyes, feeling as if she had made the wrong choice. She wanted to go back in time, and walk through the mirror containing Waka. It was never a good thing to realize a bad choice only when it was done.

"You've made a good choice, Louna," the stranger spoke to her. "Now, I can certainly help you a lot more than that Moon clan man can. With what I have planned for you, you won't have to worry about your powers at all. I'll help you with everything."

Louna closed her eyes, and balled her fist. She had no reason to speak. No reason to protest against what this demon wanted her to do. She had chose his mirror for a reason, and no matter how tainted she became, she had to always remind herself why.

_Think of Milly, and think of Waka, and think of everyone else waiting and caring for you_, Louna told herself, feeling a pang of pain from her nails. _They're relying on you!_

"By the way, my name is Keegan, and seeing as I've destroyed your mask, I believe I _own you_."

* * *

**A / N ;; **Regarding Louna's mask... Only now, in this recent chapter, was her mask destroyed. When Waka had first destroyed it, it was an illusion she got upset over. It was pretty much like the tornado he had told her to imagine. It was all inside of her head, and not really physically happening. Clearing that up for any readers who are confused. I hope I put this here fast enough... D'x


	21. Chapter 21

An Oina's mask was everything. It protected them. One way it did so was to protect them from the Soul Mate legend. Secondly, it kept them in control of themselves. They had their own willpower, unlike when someone managed to steal their mask, or break it. If stolen or broken, an Oina's willpower was transferred over to the person who stole the mask. They controlled the Oina, made them do right or wrong. The Oina couldn't do anything about it. Louna found herself only hearing about these stories, and never really guessed she'd eventually turn out to be living in one.

Oinas were also paranoid. A lot of stories about their masks were simply born out of paranoia. Like if the mask was stolen, the Oina would become a terrible monster. This was not true. Louna knew that one for a fact, and was positive she had plenty of evidence. Another was that if they lost the mask, they'd become human. Wrong, she was still an Oina. She could still change into the canine form and do whatever. She had even seen other Oina continue about their lives with their mask lost and found later. There was another about identity, one she had once said to Waka, but it might as well have been linked to the control a mask could give, and the Soul Mate Legend--which, the more Louna thought about, the more holes she was able to find in that legend. Her mind could probe at it later. For now, she simply had to admit to herself that an Oina's mask was like a symbol of their clan, and their power. Louna lay still, and closed her eyes. She didn't think there was much she could do about this situation.

"Are you awake yet, Louna?" spoke Keegan's voice, gentle and sincere, as if she were his very own child. Louna opened her eyes, and sent a glare in his direction. Cold, blue daggers. Keegan only smiled. "Yes, you are. I was worried I gave you too much for a moment. Won't you follow me?" he asked her, though Louna knew it was a command. Her body went to work on its own, and rose out the bed she was in to follow Keegan.

Earlier, he had given her a strange drink that immediately put her to sleep. It had a rusty taste to it, metallic, and faintly reminding her of blood. But it tasted like other things she couldn't identify. Keegan never told her what it was.

As they walked, Louna was capable of telling they were inside of a cave deep underground. It was spacious, and lit by torches on the walls. Despite how spacious it was, Louna couldn't help the feeling of being trapped. Claustrophobia. She was uncomfortable, but knew that there were going to be a lot of things that made her uncomfortable the longer she stayed within this cave. She had other things she'd have to handle along with trying to figure out a way to get pass the 'under the influence' of Keegan.

"Where are we heading?" Louna asked, her voice a little more snappish than what she meant it to be. She winced back as Keegan turned his head over his shoulder and smirked at her. She couldn't tell if that was a look of 'you should know better', or if he was simply amused.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he answered her, turning his head back. "Nothing's going to happen to you, but I don't trust you to trust me."

"Not like I'd trust you in the first place," Louna murmured.

"Then you shouldn't have picked my mirror as your destiny." Keegan chuckled, and Louna flinched back. She hadn't chose his mirror because she trusted him. She felt that if she did chose it, then somehow progress would be made. She wasn't so sure how that was going to work without Waka, but she couldn't let him do everything. Besides, she wasn't one of those useless girls who sat around waiting on their heroes like the ones in fairytales. Louna swallowed nervously, hoping that her own believes were right.

"Don't attempt to turn the tables on me," Louna again murmured.

"As long as you don't turn the tables on yourself," was Keegan's reply.

He and Louna walked on in silence, until they entered a large room that looked like a cave made of ice. Ice that was literally pure black. Glaciers hung from the ceiling, sharp and dangerous, but securely placed. They were as intimidating as the large towers of ice that rose from the ground. Yet, the place didn't seem cold at all. It was a wonder how this place had yet to melt, but it wasn't that hot yet. And around the large cave, demons lurked about. There were several shaped like monkeys, others like birds, fish, and whatever other shapes and forms the evil creatures came in. Some gave her shady looks, hateful eyes, curious eyes, and glances that knew more about herself than what she did. Louna gave a small shiver, and Keegan placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No need to worry about any of them," he spoke with a smirk. "You're much too powerful to be taken down by these demons. Anyone could defeat them. It's just others I worry about."

"Others?" Louna questioned.

"Yes," Keegan replied. "Others." He wasn't going to get anymore specific. Louna didn't question further. "Well, if I could just get those powers of yours to awaken, then there will be no need to worry about the others. And I know just a way to handle that." Keegan's eyes sparkled, and Louna shuddered. There was no doubt whatever he was thinking was bad.

In attempt to turn her attention away from him, Louna looked at what would probably be her new home until Waka found her--_if_ he found her. What was he doing right now? Probably wondering what he had done wrong to make her turn her back on him. If only he knew what had really been going through her mind. None of this was his fault at all… If only there was someway she could tell him that.

"So." Louna pulled herself from her thoughts. Her gaze shifted to a face of an animal. A really small animal. A fox… "This is the girly you wouldn't shut up about, Keegan? She doesn't look special to me." There were something far too insulting about the fox's voice, and Louna didn't like it.

"Good," Louna replied. "Because I hate foxes."

The small fox growled, hunching its back like a cat with four tails lifted into the air. Louna crossed her arms, and placed her gaze on a place other than it. She didn't want to be acknowledged by demons in the first place. Keegan chuckled, and drew a line on the out of place white snow.

"You," he spoke to the fox, "stay on that side of the line and respect your superiors."

"Superiors?" Louna repeated.

"She is NOT my superior," growled the fox. "She probably won't even survive the transfer."

"Oh, I think you're quite wrong, and we'll find out in a moment," Keegan said before Louna could ask what the fox was talking about. "And don't think you'd survive it either. You aren't even half of ten. Come along, Louna."

Keegan walked past the fox with a clever smirk. Louna followed behind him, feeling very confused. The little fox behind them was growling and swearing, cursing them in hopes of failure. What was that about? What was the transfer? Was that something else besides being surrounded by demons that would threaten her life? And from the sounds of it, Keegan was taking her to it now. She wanted answers, and she'd get them rather she was under his control or not!

"Keegan." Louna noticed her voice come out more high pitched than what she wanted it to be.

"Yes?" he said.

"What was wrong with that fox?" she asked.

Keegan grunted. "Not all demons approve of me fetching an Oina to assist me. They don't understand what kind of power you have, and thus, feel that they could help me better than what you can."

"Explain 'help you'," Louna told him.

Keegan sighed. "I'm using you to help me, but at the same time this could help you. No more crazy people doing crazy things to you after this. You'll understand what I mean in a moment. First, as a servant myself, I must introduce you to who rules over all of the demons you'll see in this place."

"Wait… What?!" Louna gasped. It wasn't so simple for her to understand, and when Keegan mentioned himself as a demon servant it didn't clear things up at all. So was there suppose to be a master brain behind all of this, and he was just an assistant? Was this master brain the ruler of demons? She didn't even know that there was a ruler of demons! If there was one, shouldn't it have been dead? It was rare to find demons running around and causing a muck, but occasionally they did pop up to cause mischief.

"Don't think to hard, Louna." Keegan glanced back at her. "You'd be doing yourself a favor."

Louna's eyes narrowed in a glare, and Keegan glanced back to his front. She followed him into a long hall, and he led her to what seemed to be the only doors they had actually passed. The doors were huge, brown, and framed with silver. Keegan placed both hands on the doors, then glanced at Louna warningly before pushing them open and revealing a large room that was empty minus a bed covered by veils. Through the veils, Louna could make out a figure laying down. Keegan glided in, and she reluctantly followed.

"My Queen," Keegan spoke kneeling at the bed. Louna was shocked to see this, despite Keegan having revealed that he was just a servant. "I have finally returned."

"You smell of flowers," spoke a raspy voice behind the veils. "Just like my husband." Louna didn't want to know what the Queen looked like. "What has taken you so long?" she asked.

"I made a slow approach. But I've brought her back, and now there is hope for your kingdom." Keegan seemed to be smiling with his voice, but Louna sensed that he was not pleased. She stood behind him silently.

"She's in the room, isn't she?" the Queen spoke, making sounds like she was sniffing. "I can taste her scent in the air."

"How does she taste?" Keegan asked.

"Wild, like a canine should be. But weak-willed, and vulnerable. Are you sure this is the right girl?" the Queen asked.

"Very. The moon clan member was doing his ever-so-best to protect her."

The Queen exhaled, then their was silence. Keegan lift his head, and stared through the veils expectantly. Louna shifted uneasily, wondering what trouble she was about to get herself into. So, the Queen apparently thought of her as wild, weak-willed, and vulnerable. Wild, maybe a little. Weak-willed, was she really? As for vulnerable… well, if that applied to trouble, then that was very true.

The Queen chuckled. "Her thoughts amuse me. Step forward child, I wish to taste your face."

Louna's eyes widened. The Queen wanted to taste her face? What was that suppose to mean? Why would she possibly want to step through those veils after hearing _that_?! There was no way she was going to--

"Do it," Keegan growled, agitation in his voice. The Queen started to laugh, and it was far worse than her simply speaking. Her laugh thirst for water and youth. Louna was not water, but she was youth. Out of her own power did she step forward, reluctantly obeying Keegan's command. She mved the veil behind her, and glanced down at a withered form. A horrible sight. One that made her cringe and gasp, whimper and step back. Louna placed her hand on her mouth, and shut her eyes to the sight of the Queen that was now burned in her sight.

The Queen's skin was dead, or dying. It was gray and black, eating at itself and growing holes in it. She was blind, and her eyelids were sinking into her skull. Her hair had fallen out in patches that nearly left her bald. The skin of her torso started to skin into her ribcage, which revealed several broken bones. And she seemed horrible. Like the dead. She was the dead, and she was dying all over again. The veils hid everything, even the scent.

The Queen laughed, and Louna felt a burning hand touch her wrist. She was ready to faint. "I don't think I like you," the Queen said with an amused voice. "But if Keegan can trust you, that must mean so can I. You see dear, a lot of my servants have attempted to steal away my power for their own and rule, but in the end they die. I don't want that to happen anymore."

That was fantastic. What did she have to do with anything? Louna refused to open her eyes. Her stomach flipped, and she felt herself ready to gag any moment.

"Such a rude child. I really don't like you," the Queen said. Louna couldn't think of anything that wouldn't get her killed in this situation. With her thoughts, things should be going awfully wrong. Behind the veils, she heard Keegan shift uncomfortable. "Must not keep Keegan waiting. He wants to see his Queen recover, you know." There was something clever behind the Queen's voice that Louna didn't understand. She felt weight on her wrist, as if the Queen was lifting herself up. Louna didn't open her eyes, but whimpered and bit her lip when the Queen forced her other hand on Louna's head and lowered her what seemed to be face to be face. Louna's sharp nose got an air full of the Queen's horrible scent. It literally hurt to breath.

When nothing happened, Louna forced her eyes opened, and met the stare of the dying, blind Queen. Her crusted lips pulled back into a nearly toothless smile, open-mouthed. The Queen exhaled, and the scent floated into Louna's nose, foul and making her insides feel like they were dying. She gasped, causing her mouth to open. The Queen was waiting for that. She inhaled, and something as blue as Louna's eyes floated from Louna's mouth. It was sucked into the Queen's mouth. Louna watched it, feeling like she was choking as the mysterious mist floated out of her body. Louna started to panick.

_What's going on?! Keegan! Keegan! What is she doing to me?!_ Louna's voice was all around herd despite the fact her lips weren't moving.

_Hush now, Oina._ The Queen was speaking now. _No need to fret. I'm just stealing your life source. You're going to rejuvinate me. Isn't that wonderful!_

Louna screamed, wrenching her head the best she could, but the Queen's bony hold just tightened and kept her head in place. Louna gagged, choking on her own life source and feeling like all the energy in her body was giving up resistance.

_Keegan!_ Louna called. _Keegan!_

Keegan's shadow fell over the veil, and he pushed it open with an angered look. His light brown eyes started in fascinated horror, settling on the life source the Queen was breathing out of Louna. The Queen's blind eyes wandered to him.

_What's wrong Keegan?_ She asked. _Is the girl's cries bothering you? I'll try to end this faster if it'd please you._

"That's not it!" Keegan growled. "You're not suppose to--"

The life source froze between Louna and the Queen. It was held in place for a moment, like a really long string. The Queen's eyes narrowed on it just like Keegan. Louna's couldn't focus on it; her eyes were starting to blur. But slowly, it felt like the life source was reentering her system. She could feel it floating back into her; out of the Queen's mouth and into hers.

_What's this?_ The Queen spoke. _This isn't suppose to happen._

"Yes," Keegan spoke. "It is. It's about time. I was worried you were going to kill her."

… _What?_ It was the Queen's turn to be surprised. _Keegan, what are you talking about?_

The Queen was gagging now as Louna's life source left her rotting body. Rotting flesh that started to regenerate was once again dying. Louna's vision start to focus in on the scene. Her blue energy floated completely into her, along with extra. The blue started to become black. The Queen really looked surprise now.

_You!_ She growled. _Keegan! How could you! You plotted against me?!_

"Yes, my _Queen_." Keegan bowed. "It's not fun serving the same queen for over a hundred years, you know. It's about time someone gets rid of you. Be gone."

_ARRGGGHHHH!_ The Queen was starting to wither. Her jaw unhinged, lowering as wide as a snake. Her flesh burned, darkened, and revealed yellowing bones as her own life source vanished from her body. Was this the transfer? The one Keegan and the fox had been talking about? As Louna thought about it, the Queen's eyes became large. One was already starting to disappearing, being eaten by the air. _Transfer?!_ Her voice hissed. _I should have know when--_

"When I took the bloody knife of one of your attempted assassins. Yes, I simple took the blood from off the knife, and kept it while I searched for Louna. Speaking of whom, Louna, how are you feeling?"

Louna was faintly aware of being spoken to. She had fallen silent, like she was under a trance. Her eyes had rolled back, and her hands gripped at the edge of the Queen's bed with a shaking hold. Goosebumps took the privilege to cover her skin, giving her an occasional shiver. But she didn't notice it. The Queen's energy… it felt foreign, yet so powerful. She felt like she should embrace it, and use it however she wanted to. It traveled through her, and mixed with her own life source, and it felt like something new was building itself inside of her. Something even more powerful, something better, something more useful. She almost felt like she could literally reach out and touch it. And she was almost there! Just a little longer and she'd be able to feel it!

And then the life source of the Queen ended. The dead demon evaporate into dust. Louna was pulled out of her trance. Keegan took Louna by her shoulders, and her on the edge of the bed. Louna's eyes had closed, but her mouth was still open. "Louna?" he hummed gently. "Can you answer me?"

Louna opened her eyes, and narrowed them on Keegan. Something about him seemed… different. It felt like he was the weak one now. Like he should be afraid of her. Yet at the same time, she was too thankful to care. "How do I make up for what you have given me?" Louna asked, feeling as if she was glancing through a new perspective. She felt like she could do anything she wanted--minuses the part where Keegan could still control her will. But she felt powerful, and it was a good feeling. Louna lifted her hand, and like Waka use to do to her all the time, she brushed a strange of Keegan's long black hair away from his face.

He smiled at her, and glanced over her as if she were the one who looked different. However, Louna really did spot something off this time. He had ears, white ears with black tips. He even had a tail. Keegan tilted to his head to the side, took her hand, and softly kissed her knuckles. Louna shivered.

"You see, my new Queen…" New Queen? She was the new Queen? It sounded nice to her… "I was once an Oina myself, fifty years ago. And then I ran into the former Queen's husband. He tried to steal my mask, and he succeeded it. Like I shattered yours, he shattered mine. I was under his control until I found a way to absorb his life source. The Queen never loved her husband much, but wasn't excited to hear that I had freed myself in the process of killing him. So, she decided she decided to bestow upon me the gift of being a full demon, though under her control as a servant."

Louna cocked her head to one side, and took a glance around the veiled bed. Outside of it, she could feel others nearing the room.

"This Queen was immortal, but her powers weakens the more her subjects are slain. Over the years, many of them have died, thus causing her to weaken to the state you saw her in. If I hadn't found you, and you hadn't sucked her life source, she would have lived as a rotting corpse. I would forever be under her control. But now I'm free, and I've awaken your powers that Waka tried to tame. You've help me, and that's a 'thank you' enough…" Keegan smiled, and let go of her hand. "Though…"

"Though what?" Louna asked, glancing toward the doors.

Keegan waved a hand, and the doors slammed shut. Outside, Louna could hear infuriated cries. "There is one thing I would ask of you. I'd rather not just take it, even though I can…" he said.

"What?" Louna asked, frowning as she shifted her gaze back to him.

Keegan neared her, and placed his forehead against hers. His light brown eyes stared ever so seriously into her own blue eyes. "I want you to make me your King."

… That part didn't sound so good to her. There was nothing wrong with a coupled King and Queen, but she wanted to be the only ruler over the demons. She wanted to keep Keegan away from the power she had just gained. Hadn't he just told her she'd done enough for him? Why should she make him a King?

"I don't even know how to do that. Aren't I suppose to marry you?" Louna asked, her voice blunt.

Keegan laughed. "Not necessary. Here, I'll show you how to make me the King." He leaned into her, and pressed his lips against her own. Louna tensed, feeling uneasy, as if this wasn't suppose to happen. But then the shock of a soul mate's touch ran through her skin, soothe her, calming her. In a matter of a second, things felt alright, and Louna accepted Keegan's kiss.

Behind the closed doors, it felt safe to let him make himself the King.

* * *

**A / N ;; **You can feel free to assume what happens at the end of this chapter. Don't complain, and say, "This should be rated M," because I won't care. AT ALL. I won't believe you.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter. There won't be another for a while because I'm lazy. You guys are actually really lucky I felt like writing, or I would have waited till the summer to publish this. Now, excuse me, I'm off to be the Lazy Writer, and go eat a sandwich and procrastinate on if I should make a writing come back from writer's block.


	22. Fade Out

**A / N ;;** Because Divine Wolfe squealed for an update she will have another chapter. For THIS IS NOT SPARTA… That had nothing to do with anything. I was actually just to lazy to use the PM system, so honored a great fan with a shout-out instead. :3

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The doors flew open too late; Keegan had made himself the King. He was laying back in the large bed, which Louna sat outside of the veils staring at everything. She felt weird, and it wasn't exactly a feeling she could explain anymore. It was like the two sides of her were clashing; old and new in a fierce battle for dominance. Louna's eyes didn't trail from the mirror across the room that showed her reflection. She didn't look any different than what she felt. Was it suppose to be that way?

"Keegan!" growled out a voice that made Louna frown. In the mirror she could see that small fox she didn't like. Behind him were a couple of other non-important demons. "How could you go through with making her the Queen?!" he shouted.

"Easy!" Keegan laughed from behind the veils. He poked his head out, and gave the brightest smile a demon could give. "The only thing you care about is the simple fact she's an Oina, which you consider to be just a different category of Humans. Oina or not, my little foxy friend, don't you sense something greater about her? Something that the old Queen didn't have?" Keegan started to erupt in laughter. He was so happy with what he had accomplish. "And you know the best part? This demonic kingdom we've been living in finally has a king."

"You didn't," whispered the little fox.

"Oh, but I did. Respect your superiors."

The little fox hunched, and its fur stood on edge. Louna closed her eyes, really wishing that the annoying demon would just get over itself. It didn't act fast enough, and Keegan did. There didn't appear to be anything the fox could do unless it attempted to kill one of them, or both. It's choice. Keegan slipped from out the bed, standing with a proud new aura around him. He waved his hand over to Louna, and she rose to join him.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have thrones to go seat on and confirm that we're in power." Keegan smiled down at the fox, and glided out of the room with Louna in hand. She felt extremely light, like she could float on clouds. Walking felt wrong. Even the simple thought of talking seemed unnecessary. She followed Keegan without a word, until they were back at the largest section of the cave . They stood in the middle of the open area, and then something under their feet rumbled until the ground slowly started to shift downward. All around them, demons gathered to watch. Many of them took bowing stances around the circle where the ground was moving down. Louna stared in confused fascination.

"We are the King and Queen," Keegan started to explain. "They will bow rather they want to or not. You'll have time to grow use to it."

"Where are we going now?" Louna asked. "I'm confused. Shouldn't the thrones be up there?"

Keegan shook his head. "No. There is a castle further underground. The former Queen moved up into that room where she'd be protected from the others that lived in the castle."

"Are these others the ones you mention earlier?" Louna asked.

Keegan turned his head to look at her. "Yes, but they can't harm you now. Though, they'll be mighty disappointed that someone else has claimed the throne." A smirk played at the corners of Keegan's lips before he glanced back in front of them. "I wonder if your moon friend has managed to sense the danger going on. I doubt it. I've gone through a lot to get you here."

"How come I survived the transfer?" Louna asked, cutting Keegan off from talking about Waka. She didn't want to talk about him. Not when her two sides were at conflict. "There's so many ways I feel right now, and I can't describe it…"

Keegan released a small sigh. The ground finally settled, and he walked her off the platform. Only feet in front of them was the castle. Large and black, with windows reflecting golden light. It was her castle. Her new home.

"Remember that drink I gave you?" Keegan asked. "It had a rustic taste for a reason. The former Queen had many assassins try to kill her. One managed to stab her before she killed him. I took the knife with the blood, and created that drink. It was a potion to prevent her from stealing your soul. It would reverse the soul stealing process, and allow you to take hers instead. That's why you survived." Keegan started to walk to the castle, leading her inside where it appeared to be empty. But Louna could sense the presence of others. "I'm sure there's many more questions you'd like for me to answer. I'll answer them all in a moment."

At the front of the castle was two stairwells that joined in the center. Below it were two large doors already pushed opened. Red carpet led to a smaller set of stairs on a platform where two chairs were. They were large, meant for a King and Queen. Those seats were for Keegan and Louna herself.

"Can you feel the power radiating from them?" Keegan asked her as they approached. "Years of generations for Kings and Queens seated right there. And only now has that privilege become mine… and yours, of course."

"What about families?" Louna asked, not forgetting that she did have a sister waiting for her somewhere back in the Oina village. The little sister that she did have plans to one day return to.

"Families?" Keegan repeated as if the word was foreign to him. Louna side glanced at him, and then his expression lightened. "Ah, you mean your sister. Of course! She can live here, but I don't guarantee her safety. The other demons might try to harm her to get to you."

Louna grunted, easily picturing the smile of her sister in her head. If there was one thing the old side of her wouldn't let her forget, it was that little girl waiting for her older sister to one day return home. What would she do when she discovered she was officially on her own? No more family to smile at and rely upon. She was still so young and so pure. Louna glanced down feeling sorry for Milly.

"C-could I at least visit her? Even if it is only once?" she asked, keeping her gaze down. She and Keegan had made it to the platform where the thrones were. They were each facing the chairs that belonged to them. The king on the left, and queen on his right.

Keegan hummed thoughtful, most likely wanting to tell her it wasn't a wise idea. "Only once," Keegan agreed. "After, I don't think she'll want to see you."

"Sadly," Louna whispered, turning to sit in her throne. "I think the same." She sat at the same time Keegan sat. He looked thrilled, but she looked the opposite. Right now, there wasn't any reason for her to smile.

Between the thrones shimmered two female demons. One held a pillow which had on it one golden crown and a spiked golden tiara. Louna immediately recognized which one was hers. The free-hand demoness crowned Keegan first, and placed Louna's tiara on second. After, they both kneeled between the thrones and other demons started to flood the room. Many of these demons were shaped like humans, though some were like animals. Some were very large, and had power greater than what Louna had ever imagined. Was she really suppose to be stronger than them?

"It's only the beginning," breathe Keegan. "So far, we only have one kingdom. But we could have two. How the rest of Nippon sound to you, Louna?" he asked.

Louna closed her eyes, and leaned back in her throne. "I don't care," she answered. "Whatever you want to try to do to Nippon is your choice. I'll be fine down here."

Keegan frowned at her, but merely waved a hand at the two demons kneeling between the thrones. "Take your new Queen to be fitted. Also, she has a request of Rakki. Find her. Make sure she does what the Queen wants. Go on."

The two demons rose, and the free handed one took Louna's hand. Louna rose, and stole one last glance at the different faces in the throne room. She could see the faces of those who were ready to throw trouble in her way, but she was in enough trouble on her own. The demon's body started to disappear, and Louna noticed that her own was doing the same. The room around them was starting to change, the faces disappearing, being replaced by a gigantic fireplace, a large bedroom. Other female demons started to apart, carrying cloth of all kind, and measuring instruments. They went to work on her without wasting time, and the demon who had brought her in the room disappeared once more. Louna was silent, and only did the simple things she was asked to do.

It felt like hours had passed when they were finished. They had completely redressed her, they even placed make up on her. She looked exactly like the person she had never wanted to become. Only instead of cruel, to herself there seemed to be a hint of misplaced pain in her eyes, like her old self still existed. Maybe she did, and there was no way to acknowledge it now. Her eyes were still blue, but their was black makeup around them. And her lips were painted red. Her now pure black hair had a bump in it before being pulled up into a ponytail that flowed past her nearly bare shoulders. There was a red shawl over her shoulders that was see-through. A kimono hung from off her shoulders, and flowed to the floor in a great mass, like black water. A large red obi was tied around her waist, and resembled butterfly wings in the form of a bow. Everything was there but her canine fangs, claws, and sneer. Even her ears had taken their place, and her tail too.

"Behold the new Queen." Louna glanced behind her, and standing within the doorway was an ugly woman. She was old, and looked a lot like a witch from fairy tales. Her hair was wiry and gray, her teeth too large and crooked. Her nose was wide and had a bum on it. Her back was hunched, and her whole body was covered by an old blanket. Yet, her eyes were young and wise. Grey eyes. "I sense a disturbance…?"

Louna shook her head. "No, I wasn't disturbed."

"By me," the old woman said.

"Why didn't your reflection show up in the mirror?" Louna asked, a quick attempt to change topic.

"My reflection? Ah, well… See, I'm just an illusion. My real body is lost within the mountains, and forever asleep until the curse placed on me wears off. For now, this is how others will see me." She smiled hopefully. Louna turned from her.

"I see… Who placed the curse on you?" Louna asked, staring at where the old woman should so up in the mirror. There was nothing but a lit hall.

"The former Queen. I must thank you for her death. Nasty old twat she was. But even in death, she has the power over the curse," answered the hag.

"I apologize," Louna said, sympathy coating her voice.

"It is not your fault. I harbor no ill-will towards you." Once again, the hag smiled.

"That's nice... I suppose." Louna shrugged. Just then, Keegan shimmered into the room. His eyes were wide with excitement. He grabbed Louna by her waist, and spun her in the air like something wonderful had just happened. Of course, becoming king was wonderful enough for him. Knowing he had power in the palms of his hands made him happy. Louna found his lips against hers before he pulled back. She felt like spitting in his face.

"Louna! They've done a wonderful job on you. As beautiful as ever. Have you told Rakki what it is you wanted?" he asked.

"Not yet," Louna whispered.

Keegan turned his attention to the hag. "Bring her to the Oina village. She wishes to visit her sister."

"I sense that isn't a wise choice for the Queen," Rakki answered. "I'll only once if that's what you want?"

Both heads turned towards her. What did she mean she sensed it wasn't a wise choice? Was something bad going to happen?

"It's what I want," Louna answered, forcing herself not to think about it for too long.

"As you wish…" smiled the old woman before the world around Louna started to disappear. She felt like she was being spun in a circle. Everything around her look like a blur. It was only when she closed her eyes shut did things finally start to clam down. Louna reopened them, and found herself in her own home.

Louna's lips parted and released a gasp. It felt like forever since she had been here. And everything looked the same. Nothing had changed. Everything she had wanted from the start was finally right there in front of her. And the best part was that it was real.

"Louna…?"

Louna turned her head over her shoulders, and her eyes were met with two masked faces; Milly and Jin. Louna's breathing became heavy as she tried to smile. Her eyes burned with tears of joy. "Milly…" she breathe, kneeling down and spreading out her arms. "It's been so long!"

The little girl ran to her sister. The two embraced. "Are you home now? Are you going to stay?" Milly asked. She cuddled to her older sister's chest, holding on as tight as possible. She had missed Louna as much as Louna had missed her. Louna could since it.

"I want to," Louna said, burring her face in Milly's hair. "But I can't. I won't be allowed."

"What do you mean?" Jin asked, stalking forward. "What do you mean you won't be allowed? You just can't come back and tell us you have to leave again! Milly has been waiting on you! She's been worrying about! Every night she always hopes you'll return!"

"As if I don't know that!" Louna shouted, raising back to her feet. "Do you honestly think I haven't thought about her at all! This is the last chance I'll ever get to see her! And do you know why? Do you really want to know why?!" Louna pointed a finger out to Jin, and the leader of the Oina tribe stepped back. His eyes widened behind mask, and he took one good look over her. And then his expression fell.

"He was suppose to protect you…" Jin whispered. "How could he let this happen to you?" he asked.

"Don't blame Waka when everything is my fault. I stopped believing in Amaterasu. My bitterness built up an ominous power inside of me that demons sought after. Waka tried to protect, he even tried to show me what to do if the demons ever did reach me. And they did, and it was my fault they did… Don't blame Waka… Because it isn't his fault." Louna's eyes became blurry with her own tears. She was admitting everything, mainly to herself. Had she been an idiot to refuse Waka's protection? Was blaming herself really the right thing to do? She knew it wasn't Waka's fault, and she had only been trying to make progress when she chose to go with the demons… It had to be her fault. "And now…" Louna waved a hand over herself.

"Louna… What's the matter?" Milly asked, glancing up at her sister.

"Ma cherie, you've become the Queen of Demons."

Standing at the front door was the blond who was sent to protect her. The one she had let down. Louna shifted her gaze to him, and her heart gave a painful thud. He looked so disappointed, as hurt as she was. They couldn't be together now, the idea simply seemed forbidden. And technically speaking, Keegan was now her husband. She and Waka stood no chance together now.

"Queen of Demons?" Milly whispered, taking a step back from Louna. "But… why?"

Louna shook her head. "I didn't mean to, Milly! I didn't know it was going to happen!"

"But I did," Waka whispered. "And I couldn't stop it like I thought I could. I thought maybe I could change your future--"

"I ruined it, Waka. It's not your fault!" Louna yelled without meaning to. "I had a chance, but I made the wrong choice!"

"But what if I didn't do enough?" Waka asked, shaking his head while he crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned against the door way. "Maybe this could have been avoided. But now… I don't know if there is anything I can do for you. Someone has to rule the demonic world, or chaos will ruin a muck. I'm sure it will since the person who now controls you is most likely the King, but things would be much worse without rulers."

"But I don't want to be the Queen!" Louna said, rushing towards Waka. "Isn't there anything we could do? Anything at all?"

"That's what you're saying now, Louna. But the longer you remain the Queen, the more the tainting touch of power will corrupt you. You'll see." Waka touched her cheek, and smiled sadly. "Just when I thought there was a chance I could love you…"

"Waka, I haven't even used this new power of mine. Is it really that dangerous? You could just kill me--"

"Never." Waka gave a fake smile. "How could you even suggest that? After everything I went through, just for me to kill you in the end? You're husband on the other hand…" He shrugged.

"Is there really nothing we could do for her?" Jin asked, shaking his head. "I'm sure you two went through a lot together, and it would just pain the both of you to separate."

"There's nothing that I could think of on the top of my head," Waka answered. "But I'll make a promise to you, Louna, that I swear won't break. As soon as I find a way, I'll set you free." He stared at her with a look of regret. He thumb rubbed her cheek, soft skin against soft skin. "Rule wisely, Louna. And don't forget you have others wishing for your safety."

Louna shook her head, finding her words stuck in her throat. Was this suppose to be the end? Like this? Why couldn't she get a fairytale ending? One where she could live happily ever after? Why couldn't she end up being one of those useless girls smiling in the end with their hero?

"It's not fair…" she whispered, burring her head in Waka's chest. "And we tried so hard."

"I know." Waka said. "And there's only more danger ahead. He's going to teach you how to use your powers. And once you have them perfect, he'll slowly take over Nippon. Within that time, I'll be thinking of a way to set you free."

"Can I help?" Milly asked, running up to the both of them. "I want to help my sister! I'm her last family member of course!"

"I'll join in, too." Jin said, raising a hand.

"Of course!" Waka said, smiling brightly at the both of them. "Considering if Milly is old enough by then."

Louna glanced up at him. "You should watch over her!" Louna suggested. "Not all of the demons agree with the fact that me and Keegan are in power. They'll probably try to find ways to threaten Milly's life if they find out she's my sister. I want her to be in the safest hands possible," Louna explained. "And Waka, I really do think she'll be safest with you!"

Waka frowned. "Do you really?" he asked, staring down at Milly. The little girl looked confused. She most likely didn't really understand. "I doubt she'll get herself into as much trouble as you…"

Milly gave a sheepish smile.

"Yes!" Louna said, wiping away the trail of water her tears had made on her face. "And you can train her! Give her my weapon! I'm sure I won't be able to use it anymore."

"Unfortunately, you're probably right. It shall be hers. I promise to watch over Milly, too. And she shall receive proper training when she's old enough to handle sharp objects." Waka smiled down at Louna. "Now, I since that your time is about to run up. Say everything you have to say to Milly, Louna. You don't have very long."

Louna nodded, and squatted down to her sister. "Are you made at me?" she asked.

Milly shook her head.

Louma smiled. "If I were you I'd be mad at me."

"All that matters is the fact I still love you," Milly said, shrugging her shoulders.

Louna wrapped her arms around her sister, and hugged her tightly. It was the last hug she'd ever get from actual family. "I'll love you no matter what happens to me. Always feel the same, and never think I abandoned you. If there's a way to rescue me at all and you can help, you should know that there'll be a long journey ahead of you," Louna told her.

Milly pulled back, and gave a large smile. "Don't worry!" she said. "I'll just think of it as the beginning of a fairy tale! And in the end, the Princess… well, Queen, will get rescued! And she can live happily ever after!"

Everyone laughed. The moment felt nice. It was probably the last moment she'd ever feel this happy again. She should cherish it, and remember it, hold on to it. It would be a while, but they'd come after her. She knew it.

"Hey, big sister?" Milly tilted her head to the side. "Does this mean I become the Princess of Demons?"

It was silent now. That was actually a good question. Louna pursed her lips. "If you encounter any good demons, demons you know you can trust, then mention my name and tell them you're my sister. See their response, and then you shall have your answer. For now, don't think of yourself as such."

"Louna, I think you'll have to say goodbye now," Waka whispered. "Your body is becoming transparent."

Louna glanced at herself, and sure enough her body was starting to fade away. She planted a quick kiss on Milly's head before raising. Jin came up to her, and gave her one last hug. Lastly, there was Waka. She turned to him, and for a while they stared. They were both thinking the same thing, "What if?" They wouldn't know for a while.

"Good bye, Louna."

"Good bye, Waka."

"Be patient."

Louna nodded her head, inhaled, and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she was back in the bedroom. The hag was missing, but Keegan was seated in a large chair. His eyes opened, and he smiled at her.

"Have fun?" he asked.

"Plenty," Louna murmured.

Keegan rose, and glided over to her. He took her hand, and started out of the room. "Come," he said. "We have a kingdom to rule, and I must teach you how to control those new abilities of yours."

Louna gave a nod of her head, and followed him step by step.

_Have fate_, she thought to herself. _You won't fade out of their lives. They're on thier way now._

Louna closed her eyes, and listened to the sound of her and Keegan's footsteps as they moved through the castle halls.

* * *

**A / N ;; **The end! And yes, there will be a second part. :3

**Interesting Fact - **Louna came out completely different from what I wanted her to be. Which is generally less of a pain, and much more nice. I also intended to kill her off at the end of this story, but I preferred this ending.

Anyway! Hope you guys enjoyed the story! It is officially done! Part one anyway. Look forward to the next!


End file.
